Harry Potter y la Ciudad de los Dragones
by Ali2111
Summary: Un día el destino pone en manos de Harry un misterioso libro que lo guiará hacia un mundo en que los dragones reinan y las nubes forman castillos en lo alto de los cielos... AU SLASH Draco/Harry
1. Sobre Harry y un libro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido Slash, es decir, temática homosexual, si no te agrada la idea aún estás a tiempo de salir de ésta página. Universo Alterno.

* * *

Harry Potter y la Ciudad de los Dragones

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 _Sobre Harry y un libro…_

Harry solía empezar su día con una breve ducha y con cualquier cosa que llenase su pequeño estómago, después de todo no tenía ninguna afición en especial con respecto a las artes culinarias —porque había que admitir que todo aquello en verdad era un arte— así que no se complicaba mucho al respecto.

Una vez terminados sus preciados, sencillos y _deliciosos_ alimentos, salía de casa con su pequeña mochililla colgando del hombro, por supuesto sin tener que detenerse a despedir de absolutamente nadie, ello debido a que había logrado librarse de los Dursley desde hacía aproximadamente dos años… la verdad era que no hubiese podido tolerar vivir ni un segundo más con esas personas:

Por una parte estaba aquello de que la pedantería de Dudley parecía ser directamente proporcional a cada kilogramo de grasa acumulada en su cuerpo y su primo ya había rebasado por mucho lo que él creía humanamente posible, gracias; además, ni la tía Petunia ni el tío Vernón parecían muy contentos con su presencia consumiendo gastos _innecesarios_ en su hogar —no que alguna vez lo hubiesen estado, pero digamos que su descontento había aumentado al notar que Harry tenía la edad suficiente para trabajar y _no lo hacía_ — así que no pudo estar más que feliz y aliviado cuando Sirius le ayudó a abandonar lo que fácilmente se podría denominar como una casa de locos. Ahora vivía prácticamente solo debido al trabajo de su padrino, pues el hombre no se podía permitir estar en casa más que un par de días al mes, pero Harry comprendía eso, y no era que le molestara... no mucho, al menos.

Cuando finalmente se encontraba en las calles de su pequeño pueblo, solía caminar con calma hacia su colegio —él nunca llegaba tarde, por cierto, desde pequeño le tenía manía a aquello de la puntualidad— y llegando al recinto del saber se limitaba a tolerar, e ignorar la más de las veces, ciertos comentarios ofensivos respecto a su persona: "que si Potter era de descendencia enana", "que sí ya habían dejado de confundirlo con un gnomo", "¿ya alcanzas el timbre, Potter?", y cosas por el estilo, era curioso como incluso algunos cinéfilos se las daban por llamarlo _pequeño hobbit_ en vista de su _gran_ parecido con Frodo Bolsón. Sí, sus compañeros eran definitivamente adorables y creativos…

Claro que no es que la escuela fuese exclusivamente un lugar de suplicios, sino que gracias a alguna divinidad a la que Harry adoraba, para sobrevivir a todo eso tenía a sus dos únicos y grandes amigos, Ron y Hermione; el chico no solía detenerse mucho a pensar en su extraña relación, pero cuando lo hacía siempre terminaba preguntándose cómo era que personas tan distintas como lo eran ellos habían terminado siendo amigos...

Es decir, sobraba mencionar que Ron era el peor intento de estudiante que el mundo podría haber observado en décadas, y que, pese a eso, amaba el americano y el ajedrez lo suficiente como para estar siempre bien informado de ambos deportes —porque sí, su querido amigo siempre se encargaba de afirmar vehementemente que el ajedrez era un deporte—; Hermione, por su parte, detestaba cualquier cosa relacionada con la actividad física —excepto quizá el voleibol, pero dado que la jefe del equipo estudiantil era Parkinson, la opción de integrarse como jugadora había quedado descartada inmediatamente. La castaña prefería morir antes de recibir órdenes de esa _inculta egocéntrica_ , que era como solía llamar a la chica en cuestión— sin embargo tenía un interés infinito por la lectura y cualquier tipo de conocimiento que su cerebro pudiese procesar, mientras que Harry podía decir que llevaba un promedio aceptable y que, cuando quería, lograba hacer unos cuantos pases maravillosos con el balón… cualquiera podría deducir que no solía complicarse ni siquiera en aspectos tan triviales como aquello de los gustos e intereses, era en realidad un chico muy simple, al contrario de sus dos amigos, que siempre podían encontrar un tema por el cual apasionarse e iniciar una gran discusión.

No obstante a todas esas diferencias, ellos siempre habían logrado encontrar un balance agradable entre tal o cual cuestión, funcionando así como el mejor equipo del grupo —lo que les había otorgado a la larga el título de "trio dorado"—; sin embargo y lamentablemente para Harry, últimamente la integración de dicho trío se estaba volviendo extraño, pues desde que su par de amigos había empezado a notarse entre sí como "chico" y "chica", y ya no sólo como Ron y Hermione, el ambiente entre ellos solía volverse romántico en los momentos más inesperados, logrando hacer sentir a Harry sumamente incómodo ante sus muestras de afecto —no porque estuviese celoso ni nada por el estilo, era más bien como la sensación de estar viendo a sus hermanos mayores empezando a tener vida amorosa—... al moreno solo le quedaba entonces fingir leer algún libro recomendado por su amiga castaña, haciéndose el desentendido con los sonrojos y sonrisas bobas del par.

En general aquel asunto era algo de lo que Harry no se podía quejar, es decir, probablemente era algo inevitable y si eso hacía feliz a sus amigos, ¿quién era él para empezar a portarse de forma egoísta cuando ellos habían estado a su lado desde siempre?, no sería justo en lo absoluto el enojarse con ellos… el chico negó discretamente con la cabeza ante la idea, por supuesto que no estaba enojado, nunca podría estarlo, no con ellos. Dio el último mordisco a su sándwich, observando de reojo la cara avergonzada de ambos jóvenes mientras se tomaban la mano bajo la mesa, el moreno pensó que sus amigos eran geniales y que nunca dejarían de serlo por muy novios que se volvieran…

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso y los tres estudiantes se levantaron dispuestos a ir a su salón, el de gafas aprovechó el momento para colarse entre el abrazo de la pareja, sorprendiéndolos en el acto.

—¿Qué?, yo también necesito amor…— dijo haciendo un gesto dramático y cruzándose de brazos, los chicos se carcajearon brevemente e instantes después el muchacho se vio recibiendo un tierno golpecito de parte de su amiga castaña y con los cabellos revueltos fraternalmente por la mano del pelirrojo, esa era su forma de decirle que no fuese idiota y que recordase que siempre serían amigos a pesar de todo...

Definitivamente ellos eran geniales.

* * *

Cuando terminó la jornada escolar de aquel día el moreno se despidió de los chicos con una sonrisa, habían prometido entre ellos salir el próximo domingo a la exposición de arte que habría en el centro del pueblo, Hermione decía que iba a estar genial, que vendrían expositores reconocidos en todo el mundo y que la temática estaría centrada en diversas mitologías antiguas. La verdad era que Harry había quedado un poquito emocionado con todas esas aseveraciones hechas por su amiga, suspiró ansiando que llegase pronto el fin de semana.

Acomodó su mochila tras darle un último vistazo a cierta cabellera castaña y al singular pelirrojo que la acompañaba, volvió a sonreír, esta vez cariñosamente, y regresó a casa tarareando una cancioncilla que se le había ocurrido en el camino. A veces hacía aquello, disfrutaba de creerse en alguna especie de video musical en que era el protagonista principal —ya saben, el tipo genial que se queda con la chica y que siempre derrota al villano de alguna forma sorprendente— Harry pensaba que merecía tener ese tipo de fantasías, después de todo.

Justamente estaba terminando de emitir la última nota de su nonato éxito musical cuando vislumbró su casa, al chico le extrañó un poco cierto objeto colocado descuidadamente a lado de su puerta: hoy no era día de "paquete" —Sirius solía mandarle algún regalillo de donde sea que estuviese cada Miércoles sin falta— ni creía que esa cosa tan grande se pudiese perder fácilmente, con el ceño fruncido finalmente reconoció aquello como un libro, uno muy grande y con aires de antiguo, por cierto.

Observó fascinado la bella portada del ejemplar, en ella aparecía una pintura en tonos azules de un dragón enorme de ojos grises; la criatura tenía la mirada más triste que él hubiese podido observar jamás... ahí, montado en esa extraordinaria nube, con toda la actitud del rey de los cielos, y a la vez, del rey de nada...

Harry se vio tomando el libro sin esperar ni un poco más, volteando hacia ambos lados de la pequeña calle, rogando en silencio que nadie regresara por él... vamos, que si alguien había sido capaz de perder tan bello ejemplar era un idiota y era obvio que como tal no merecía tener el objeto entre sus pertenencias, infantilmente pensó que el libro lo había escogido a él y que ahora era su deber cuidarlo.

Observó nuevamente al dragón, con los dedos incitándolo a aventurarse en las viejas páginas desde ya, sin embargo se detuvo, ni siquiera había entrado a su casa y de seguro que se veía sumamente extraño ahí, parado en frente de su propia puerta como un idiota, se sonrojó levemente antes de sacar sus llaves, con las manos un poco torpes tardó más de un minuto en lograr hacer girar la cerradura... escuchó risas femeninas a sus espaldas y quiso desaparecer cuando reconoció el timbre de Cho entre aquellas carcajadas, ¡la chica más linda del colegio lo estaba viendo hacer el ridículo!

Rojo como la grana respiró profundamente para calmarse, se recargó un instante en la pared, para finalmente dejar su mochila y su nueva adquisición sobre la mesita redonda del centro de su pequeña sala, colgando las llaves a lado de la puerta y quitándose el saco del uniforme en un rápido movimiento, desajustó la corbata negra y suspiró antes de dejarse caer en el sillón individual, dejó vagar su mirada por la habitación antes de que sus manos volviesen a insistir en aquello de comenzar a leer aquellas misteriosas páginas, claro que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero su estómago rugió exigiendo alimentarse, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería preparar primero algo de comer.

Se levantó perezosamente, visitando rápidamente su habitación para ponerse una muda de ropa más cómoda y menos importante que el uniforme —no quería ni imaginar lo histérica que podría ponerse la profesora McGonagall si notaba alguna anomalía en el conjunto— se lavó las manos y comenzó a picar verdura para preparar una pequeña ensalada; mientras cortaba zanahorias y pepinos no pudo evitar recordar fugazmente su niñez: había tenido que aprender a hacer ese tipo de cosas incluso antes de comenzar a vivir solo, en una casa en que no era más que un bicho que robaba aire y espacio, lo _mínimo_ que podía haber hecho era encargarse de sí mismo sin _molestar_ demasiado...

Había vivido con sus tíos desde que sus padres hubiesen fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, él tenía siete años entonces, por lo que —a veces no sabía si para bien o para mal— aún podía recordar el sonriente rostro de su madre al hacerle cosquillas y el pícaro gesto de su padre al elevarlo en el cielo antes de atraparlo en brazos... aún dolía pensar en lo difícil que había sido cambiar los cariñosos mimos paternales por los bruscos tratos de sus parientes más cercanos.

Harry no se consideraba a sí mismo especialmente rencoroso, pero debía de aceptar que por un tiempo culpó a su padrino de aquellos maltratos —incluso llegó a odiarlo más a él que al tío Vernón— después tuvo que comprender que Sirius en verdad había tomado muy mal la repentina muerte de sus mejores amigos, que había perdido su mente y el orden de su vida en el alcohol, por lo que tomar la responsabilidad tan grande que representaba cuidar a un niño no era algo que pudiese hacer en ese entonces.

El pequeño moreno vivió aguantando insultos y malas miradas durante años, trabajos que un niño de su edad no debería de hacer y una infinidad de cosas más que lamentablemente le serían imposible de olvidar. Todo ello hasta que su padrino al fin estuvo rehabilitado, entonces Sirius había prácticamente llorado en frente suyo y le había pedido perdón, ofreciéndole vivir con él hasta que fuese mayor —o hasta que quisiera— el maltratado muchacho que era en esos momentos no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta, en menos de una semana de tal acontecimiento ya se encontraba estrenando cuarto y casa, el mayor había intentado hacer el papel de "amo de casa" con mucho afán, pero finalmente tanto el joven como el adulto habían comprendido que aquello simplemente no era lo suyo, así que Harry había demostrado lo capaz que era de hacerse cargo él solo de sus cosas.

Aquello había representado un alivio para el hombre —claro que eso nunca se lo dijo al chico— pues su condición de artista no le iba a permitir estar con el muchacho el tiempo ni la forma que quisiera, y de ello habían hablado antes de que se mudase: Sirius había intentado convencerlo de viajar con él alrededor del mundo, pero el joven se había negado tras unos minutos de reflexión. En su pequeña Newstrick se encontraban sus amigos y su vida, no podía pensar en abandonarlos ni por un segundo, el mayor había entendido de inmediato su sentir, haciéndole ver entonces que tendría que cuidarse solo durante el tiempo que estuviese fuera, él sonrió y aceptó, iniciando así con el ritmo de vida que ahora tenían:

Sirius hablaba todas las tardes a eso de las seis para preguntar cómo estaba o si necesitaba dinero, el chico nunca pedía tal cosa, con lo que el mayor le mandaba era más que suficiente para solventarlo y él no se atrevería nunca a abusar de la confianza de su padrino, no después de que lo hubiese sacado de ese infierno que era vivir con los Dursley y de notar lo mucho que se esforzaba el pintor por hacerlo sentir cómodo y feliz...

Harry cesó de cortar por un segundo, ¿era feliz?, se preguntó brevemente, para luego suspirar resignadamente y seguir con su labor; no, no era feliz. La verdad era que soñaba con una madre tierna preguntándole cómo le había ido en el día y con un padre juguetón incitándolo a salir con alguna chica o dando ese tipo de consejos que daban los padres en las películas... en lugar de ello tenía una linda casa, una pensión segura, un padrino medio _hippie_ y una educación que sería su boleto de entrada a la vida... no estaba mal, él sabía que había personas en peores condiciones, pero no por ello podía evitar sentirse solo la mayoría del tiempo.

Comió escuchando el tintineo del plato y los cubiertos, Harry sintió cierto sabor amargo en la boca, sabiendo que ello no tenía nada que ver con la comida... el muchacho recogió rápidamente tras terminar el último bocado, lavó los trastes y se cepilló los dientes, viendo en su reflejo que tendría que visitar pronto un peluquero que arreglase el nido de pájaros que era su cabello. Entonces se dirigió nuevamente a la sala, en donde tomó el pequeño reproductor que había comprado el año pasado gracias a su primer trabajo —ahora sabía que repartir pizza, aun en un pueblo tan pequeño como el suyo, podía ser una verdadera pesadilla— repasó en una ojeada su lista de reproducción y se decidió a escuchar un poco de Einaudi, uno de sus compositores favoritos.

Mordiéndose el labio tomó finalmente el libro entre manos, acarició casi con reverencia la portada, se sentó en el sofá y lo abrió, tres líneas breves se encontraban al centro de la hoja...

"I am sailing,

I am flying, passing high clouds,

to be with you, to be free."

Harry se tomó su tiempo observando los bellos detalles que adornaban la página, una serie de pequeños y delicados trazos tomaban la forma de cientos de ramillas escalando el papel, perdiéndose en las esquinas de la hoja y pareciendo infinitas a pesar de ello, el trabajo artístico era extraordinario, tendría que enseñárselo a Sirius en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad...

Finalmente cambió de página, hallando nuevamente el majestuoso dragón azul montado en una nube, acompañado ésta vez por una sola palabra impresa:

—Draco...

Pronunció en un susurro, sintiéndose extrañamente agitado, acarició el nombre, la elegante caligrafía estaba impresa de tal forma que parecía que se hubiese usado plata como tinta... ello sólo hacía la imagen de la imponente criatura mucho más hermosa, emocionado pasó a la siguiente página, acomodándose mejor en el sillón y quedando atrapado al instante por la historia.

En ella se hablaba de la existencia de un pueblo humano que vivía en las montañas, la pequeña Rubel, vecina de la gran Nyntra, mejor conocida como la Ciudad de los Dragones; el libro mencionaba que ambas especies habían vivido en paz desde tiempos inmemorables, que compartían el mismo suelo y el mismo cielo sin problema alguno: ambas poblaciones sabían que tierra habían sido y que en tierra se convertirían sin distinción alguna.

Leyó también que algunos dragones solían acercarse al pequeño poblado, aprendiendo de los humanos, siendo bien recibidos por ellos, un poco conmovido se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que no compartían el mismo idioma, la amabilidad y la amistad eran cosas que no necesitaban de palabras para establecerse, no cuando eran verdaderas; emocionado se enteró de que los alados, una vez confiaban del todo en sus compañeros humanos, les permitían montarse en sus lomos, llevándolos a través de los cielos a donde ellos quisieran como prueba de su amistad, la más de las veces los hombres pedían conocer El Castillo de la Ciudad de los Dragones, pues decían que era una obra divina, edificada sobre nubes inamovibles y sólidas que tomaban la forma que la nobleza les quisiera otorgar, contaban las leyendas que el sitio era increíblemente majestuoso y antiguo, pero que sólo se podía acceder con la aprobación del príncipe Draco...

Harry bajó un poco el libro e imaginó la sensación de estar entre las nubes... debía de ser la gloria.

El muchacho sintió sus ojos cerrarse lentamente, pronto cedió ante el sueño, perdiéndose en divagaciones inocentes y fantasiosas, sin imaginar que los deseos, a veces, sí se hacían realidad.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:** Esta historia está dedicada totalmente a mi mejor amiga, un regalo por su cumpleaños.

Gracias por leer :D…

*El fragmento que aparece en el "libro" es de la primera estrofa de la canción _Sailing_ de Rod Stewart.

"Estoy navegando, estoy volando pasando las nubes altas para estar contigo, para ser libre"


	2. Encuentros Curiosos, Derklus y Hirklon

_Encuentros curiosos, Derklus y Hirklon._

* * *

Aquel era uno de esos días en que las aves trinaban alegremente en lo alto del cielo y el sol recibía todo lo que tocaba con un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. La quietud del momento sólo se veía interrumpida por una voz impaciente e insistente, que pronto terminaría por despertar al muchacho que dormía ajeno a los cambios acontecidos a su alrededor:

—Yo creo que deberíamos despertarlo, ¿qué tal si está herido?, ¡no podemos dejarlo así, solito!

—Déjalo en paz, Hirklon, sabes que no podemos hacerlo, el príncipe se enfadará si sabe que…

—Oh, vamos, conozco al príncipe, estoy seguro de que no le importará ni un poquito.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no nos metas en problemas… —Sentenció la voz masculina, oyéndose un poco indignado al hablar, seguramente por la brusca interrupción del otro.

Harry se despidió del mundo de los sueños al escuchar el murmullo de voces totalmente desconocidas para él, sintiéndose nervioso al instante, no quiso ni pensar en abrir los ojos, ¿y si alguien había entrado a casa mientras dormía?, ¿y si lo habían secuestrado?, oh Dios, eso no podía estar pasándole, estrechó con fuerza el libro que aún sostenían sus manos, como si el acto pudiese brindarle alguna especie de salvación... justo cuando el chico estaba sopesando seriamente aquello de levantarse y correr, fue empujado suavemente por algo grande y frío, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, ¿y si era un arma?, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería, no quería… inconscientemente apretó los párpados lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Hey, Derklus, creo que lo he asustado.

—Entonces deja ya de molestarlo. —Ordenó la voz más seria. Harry escuchó un sonido muy alto, como si hubiesen aventado una enorme bolsa de patatas al suelo.

—Oh, es que es tan mono, podríamos quedárnoslo, ¡prometo cuidarlo!, le daría de comer y lo llevaría a pasear...

¿Creían que tenía cara de perro?, ¡debían de estar locos!

—Ya te he dicho miles de veces que los humanos no son juguetes que puedas "quedarte".

No pudo estar más de acuerdo con el tal Derklus, ¿serían rusos, alemanes, o algo por el estilo?, el nombre era raro, ¡la mafia rusa en su casa!

Un momento

—¡Pero, pero!, ¡Derklus!

 _"…los humanos no son juguetes..."_

Eso sonaba tan… tan como si ellos no fuesen humanos, ¿y si eran marcianos?, ¡Dios!, ¡el tipo de _History Channel_ tenía razón!, no volvería a burlarse de él...

Medio aterrado y medio curioso, al fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos, esperando hallar una nave con miles de elementos de ciencia ficción hechos realidad —algunos botones brillantes o seres verdosos y cabezones— sin embargo se encontró con enormes árboles a su alrededor y nubes viajando con tranquilidad encima suyo… Harry parpadeó tratando de despejar su mente, por el pueblo no había ningún bosque, ¿tan lejos estaría de casa?

El muchacho se enderezó e hizo un suave ademán para quitarse las gafas y así tallarse los ojos, pero, oh sorpresa, ¡no tenía gafas!, las buscó por inercia en todas partes, ¡sin ellas no podría ver un comino!, aunque, bien… quizá éste era un sueño o algo así porque se dio cuenta de que observaba claramente a su alrededor, incluso mejor que con sus lentillas de aumento…

O bueno... casi... porque claro que él no estaba en frente de dos enormes dragones en medio de la nada, no, por supuesto que no… ¿verdad que no?

—Ya se ha despertado, ¡Derklus, mira!

Harry buscó el lugar del que provenía la amable voz para pedir auxilio —y explicaciones, muchas explicaciones— grande fue su sorpresa al notar que una de esas grandes criaturas era la que estaba… ¿hablando?

—No, no me he despertado...

Dijo, más que nada para sí mismo, es que él no _podía_ estar despierto. Ambas criaturas lo observaron sorprendidos al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Me entendió?... Derklus, ¡me entendió! —el dragón rojo alzó las alas y dio una pequeña vuelta en el aire, que tuvo como resultado a un Harry tumbado en el suelo debido a la fuerza de la ventisca provocada por la gran criatura. Está bien que fuese bajito y todo, se había acostumbrado a eso, pero justo en ese instante se sentía, literalmente, _como un hobbit frente a Smaug_.

—Hirklon, deja de hacer tonterías —regañó a su vez el dragón verde, mientras se levantaba. Harry dedujo rápidamente que el sonido de hace un rato, el del costal de patatas, había sido en realidad el estruendo causado por el peso de la criatura al dejarse caer en la hierba para reposar. —… entonces, ¿nos entiendes, humano?

Harry, _comprendiendo_ al fin que todo aquello _era un sueño_ producto de su última lectura, asintió casi sonrientemente. Apretó con más fuerza su libro y se preguntó cuándo sería que al fin podría despertar.

—¡Fabuloso!, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿de dónde vienes? —volvió a interceder la criatura de nombre Hirklon.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter, yo… vivo en Newstrick. —el joven se pellizcó discretamente, empezando a asustarse por lo insistente de su imaginación, él no tenía el sueño tan pesado…

"Auch"

Soltó sin querer, tras un intento especialmente doloroso, ¿por qué no despertaba?, los dragones lo observaron extrañados, Harry comenzó a reír nerviosamente…

—¿Newstrick?, nunca he oído hablar a nadie de Newstrick. —comentó Derklus, dudando de la veracidad implícita en las palabras del humano frente a ellos.

—Sí, bueno, es un pueblo pequeño realmente, de esos que no suelen aparecer en el GPS... —dijo Harry, sin prestar cabeza al asunto en realidad, más ocupado en encontrar una explicación a lo que le estaba ocurriendo que en la conversación.

—¿GPS?—preguntó Hirklon, haciendo un sonido gracioso con sus fosas nasales.

—Sí, sí, la cosita que te dice dónde estás y esas cosas… ya sabes, GPS… —el muchacho observó el suelo en busca de algo con lo que pudiese darse un golpe en la cabeza. Hablando con dragones, ¡cuando le contase a los chicos el sueño que había tenido!

—Oh, entonces… ¡es una ciudad secreta! —Hirklon pareció por demás excitado ante la idea, logrando que Harry se carcajease e interrumpiese su búsqueda, ¿Newstrick?, ¿una ciudad secreta?

—No, no. Cualquiera puede llegar si toma el camino adecuado, la cuestión es que Newstrick es un pueblo en verdad pequeño, no tiene mucho atractivo turístico ni nada de eso.

—Mmm, entonces tu ciudad es muy rara, humano Harry… —dijo Derklus, sin entender a qué se refería el muchacho con aquello de "atractivo _crístico_ ", ¿sería alguna propiedad especial de las tierras o algo por el estilo? Harry, por su lado, pensó que él describiría Newstrick más bien como un pueblito común y corriente.

El muchacho se dio por vencido en su improvisada búsqueda: no sabía si se encontraba o no en un sueño, pero la verdad es que no se iba a poner muy quisquilloso —no en ese momento— aquellas criaturas habían sido amables todo ese tiempo y a Harry le estaban cayendo muy bien…

—Y bueno, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo venir aquí?, pocos humanos logran pasar a través de las montañas— Derklus observó fijamente las colinas que se alzaban en el horizonte, haciendo que el mismo Harry hiciera lo propio, el muchacho abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¡eran enormes!, la punta de las montañas incluso se perdía entre las nubes en lo alto del cielo, ¿había en serio quienes pasaban esas colinas?, tendría que ser a través de un túnel o algo por el estilo.

—¡Son gigantes! —pronunció asombrado.

—¿No las habías visto? —Hirklon demostró su contrariedad ante el hecho, el muchacho se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza—, entonces, ¿cómo llegaste?, ¿volando?

El dragón acercó su enrome rostro al pequeño Harry, buscando alas en donde claramente no las había.

—¡No!, yo sólo… estaba leyendo y… desperté aquí. —el joven enseñó el libro como para reafirmar sus palabras y entonces ambos dragones jadearon con sorpresa.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Exigió saber Derklus, entrecerrando los ojos de forma casi amenazadora. Harry recordó en un segundo que los dragones escupían fuego. Tragó saliva y señaló el libro con dedos temblorosos:

—¿Esto?... jeje... y-yo… estaba en frente de mi casa… en la entrada de mi casa, ¡lo juro!

—¿Entiendes lo que dice? —preguntó un repentinamente serio Hirklon, Harry frunció el ceño un poco confundido, abrió el libro en la primera página y encontró un perfecto inglés impreso en ella, el mismo inglés que justo ahora estaban hablando… porque estaban hablando inglés, ¿no?

—Sí, lo entiendo tan bien como los entiendo a ustedes… —ambos dragones intercambiaron una fugaz mirada.

—Te llevaremos con el príncipe. —le informó Derklus al instante, evidentemente sin pedirle permiso ni opinión, sólo _informándole_. El dragón se enderezó del todo y emprendió el vuelo.

—¿El príncipe?, ¡Genial!, hace tiempo que no veo a mi amargado favorito... ¡por supuesto que también te quiero a ti, Derklus!—Hirklon gritó todo aquello jocosamente, brindándole al moreno una mirada amistosa al finalizar sus palabras; antes de tomar al sorprendido chico por la ropa con su hocico habló por última vez—… creo que serás de gran ayuda, pequeño Harry.

"No soy pequeño"… quiso responder casi sin pensarlo...

Sin embargo un golpe en su nuca logró dejarlo inconsciente antes de poder hacerlo, el dragón rojo tomó en una de sus garras al chico, asegurándose de no ser brusco con el delicado cuerpo humano, abrió sus inmensas alas y comenzó a volar. Harry, curiosamente, no dejó de abrazar el libro que lo había conducido a todo aquello.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:** Newstrick, Nyntra, Rubel, Hirklon, Derklus etc. son totalmente invención mía.

Gracias a **kothaax3** por ser el primero comentario... si, está terminada jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio, espero siga siendo así :D


	3. El Castillo en las Nubes

_El Castillo en las nubes..._

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño al despertar de su estado de inconsciencia, abrió los ojos lentamente, aturdido por la cantidad de luz que había a su alrededor. Una vez se hubo acostumbrado al hecho se sorprendió con la blancura y belleza del sitio, no tardó en recordar su lectura, ¡se encontraba en el Castillo de Nyntra!

Aquello efectivamente estaba hecho únicamente de nubes, no había algo que se pudiese llamar "techo" e incluso la superficie sobre la cual justo ahora se encontraba era casi intangible, al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que en lugar de tener la sensación de "estar con los pies sobre la Tierra" más bien se sentía volar... como si estuviese flotando.

Volteó a su alrededor esperando encontrar a los dragones con que antes había entablado aquella extraña conversación, al no encontrarlos —ni a ellos, ni a nadie más en medio de aquel sitio que parecía no tener principio ni fin— se mordió el labio e infló un poco las mejillas, ¿saltar encima de toda esa esponjosidad se vería muy estúpido?, Harry decidió que no le importaba, que después de todo era su sueño y que podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

Se impulsó y se asustó un poco, pues al descender sintió que atravesaría la nube y terminaría de esa forma con su vida, sin embargo al entrar en contacto con la blanda superficie rebotó con mucha más fuerza de la que hubiese imaginando. No pudo evitar reír entonces por el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y lo desenfrenado de los latidos de su corazón.

Gritó con emoción, sin percatarse de los murmullos que cada vez se oían más cercanos, para después repetir la acción reiteradamente, la verdad era que lo hubiese seguido haciendo hasta el cansancio si no hubiese sido por la intervención de una voz que provocó un acelere inexplicable en su ritmo cardiaco:

—¿Qué hace?

Harry, debido a la sorpresa, no calculó bien la forma en que debía poner el pie, por lo que terminó cayendo sentado en la enorme nube —y fue terriblemente vergonzoso porque todavía rebotó un par de veces más— el chico se ruborizó. Reconoció el timbre de Hirklon en el comentario que respondió la anterior cuestión.

—Oh, vamos, él sólo estaba jugando, ¡te dije que era adorable!

El chico sintió sus mejillas encenderse con mucha más insistencia. _Él no era adorable_. Se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió la ropa como si se hubiese manchado de algo —pequeña manía de encontrar suciedad donde no la había cuando se sentía especialmente nervioso— finalmente levantó con timidez la cabeza, boqueando al reconocer el dueño de _la voz_ , el nombre fluyó de sus labios con tanta naturalidad que incluso él mismo se vio sorprendido ante el hecho:

—Draco

El dragón lo observó con una mezcla de emociones en su mirar que lo hicieron estremecer, Harry se vio siendo analizado durante lo que le parecieron horas, provocando que sus manos sudasen ligeramente; aquellos ojos eran demasiado intensos, se sentía ligeramente intimidado, aunque bien, ¿quién no se sentiría intimidado ante una criatura de quien sabe cuántas veces su tamaño?, ¡claro que era normal sentirse intimidado!, ¡podía morir calcinado justo en ese instante!

—No debería dirigirse tan irrespetuosamente hacia el príncipe —regañó brevemente Derklus, interrumpiendo así el escrutinio del mencionado.

—¿Príncipe? —el chico parpadeó, para después hacer un gesto de entendimiento— oh, claro, ¡disculpe!, ¡es que me he emocionado mucho al verlo! -confesó, sonriendo nerviosamente.

El chico ya había aceptado que todo eso era una alucinación, así que seguiría la corriente a su extraña imaginación a partir de ahora. El dragón no contestó inmediatamente, pero Harry notó un casi imperceptible asentimiento por parte de la criatura.

—¿Y el libro? —el chico tardó un poco en entender que se dirigía a él, pues su cerebro no parecía querer captar otra cosa que la imponente y fantástica imagen ante sí, pero tras darse cuenta de que lo observaban extrañados se sintió algo torpe; carraspeó y extendió el objeto requerido —ni siquiera en su ataque _saltamontesco_ lo había soltado— sin embargo ninguno de los dragones se atrevió a tocarlo. El príncipe observó su pintura dejando entrever algo de curiosidad y... ¿esperanza?

—Déjenme con él— ordenó el de ojos grises, las otras criaturas asintieron respetuosamente y desaparecieron sin mencionar palabra alguna, a Harry le pareció que de repente descendieron de entre el montón de nubes, aunque lo cierto es que no se fijó demasiado en ello, más ocupado observando las pequeñísimas escamas del cuello del dragón, ¡parecían brillar por sí solas!

—Entonces... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Draco se acomodó entre las inmensas nubes, como dispuesto a una larga plática, el chico se sintió algo cohibido a lado de la majestuosa criatura y aferró el libro como para infundirse valor, abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciera se sintió caer con suavidad, sus ojos demostraron su sorpresa, debajo suyo se encontraba el equivalente esponjoso a una cómoda banca.

—Los humanos suelen cansarse rápido— explicó el dragón, sin observarlo directamente, Harry sonrió agradeciendo el gesto y comenzó con su relato:

—Me llamo Harry Potter, vengo de Reino Unido, de Newstrick... creo que no es de por aquí —agregó rápidamente, al adivinar el gesto confuso del dragón, el chico se sonrojó ante la sonrisilla del príncipe, parecía divertido con sus reacciones.

Carraspeó, procediendo a hablar de su pueblo y después de sus amigos, pasando así de un tema a otro sin mayor complicación; cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había hablado incluso de la muerte de sus padres y de lo horrible que aquello lo hacía sentir, comentó lo molesto que era no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse por sí mismo de todos esos estúpidos que se burlaban de él, confesó sus inseguridades, lo feliz que lo había hecho encontrar aquel libro en su puerta y lo triste que de repente se volvía la idea de despertar de aquel increíble sueño:

—... la verdad es que no quisiera irme nunca, de alguna forma extraña… siento como si perteneciera aquí.

Harry sonrió con un poco de añoranza y Draco ladeó la cabeza, volviendo a clavar su profunda mirada en el muchacho.

—Entonces, si pudieras quedarte... ¿lo harías?

El chico observó los ojos grises y reflexionó en voz alta, sin reparar en el hecho hasta terminar de hablar...

—Por supuesto que extrañaría muchísimo a Hermione y a Ron, incluso a Sirius, creo que a pesar de todo el tiempo en que estuvimos separados le he tomado cariño, él es una buena persona... sin embargo, estar aquí, incluso sin estar seguro de la existencia del lugar, me parece la mejor cosa que me podría haber pasado en la vida, no me perdonaría abandonar algo como esto... no por voluntad propia, al menos.

Y decir eso fue como abandonar de repente una carga horrorosamente pesada de sus hombros, como liberarse de un peso del que no había estado consciente hasta el momento. Definitivamente se sintió _en casa_.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:** Espero que les haya gustado…

Muchas gracias a **Nozomi no yuki** y a **kothaax3** por sus comentarios, en verdad que me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y bueno, espero seguir contando con ustedes como lectoras :)


	4. Algo sobre Draco

_Algo sobre Draco…_

* * *

Draco nunca había escuchado aquel refrán que hablaba sobre un pajarillo encerrado en una jaula de oro, pero si lo hubiese escuchado seguramente que habría pensado que le quedaba como guante al dedo —o a la garra— siendo el heredero de la clase noble nada se le había negado en sus trescientos años de vida, ningún capricho, por mínimo que fuese, se había escapado de sus manos y sin embargo a ello se sentía profundamente miserable… a pesar de ser el dragón destinado a continuar gobernando la noble Nyntra, la humillante verdad era que no podía volar y que eso era ridículo, ridículo y triste.

Sus alas eran enormes y poderosas, su cuerpo era proporcional al tamaño de las mismas, todos los expertos del vuelo estaban de acuerdo en que no tenía ninguna deficiencia o problema físico que le impidiese navegar en los cielos... pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, una vez que se encontraba frente a frente con el precipicio sus sentidos se bloqueaban y no podía hacer movimiento alguno... le daba pánico caer sin remedio alguno y morir, no importaba cuánto se esforzara en intentarlo e intentarlo, sencillamente no podía.

Y debido a ello nunca había abandonado su morada, toda la vida se la había pasado observando la Tierra desde el Castillo, imaginando lo que se sentiría descender y tomar con su propio hocico algunas de aquellas manzanas frescas que pendían de los árboles, en lugar de conformarse con alimentarse de aquellas que sus súbditos se encargaban de llevarle... era algo sumamente cotidiano para el resto del mundo, seguramente nadie reparaba en la satisfacción de hacer algo tan banal como aquello, pero él, que se había visto privado de tan sencillas actividades, no podía más que anhelarlas y hacer de ellas un sueño…

No era justo que todos pudiesen hacer algo que él no… simple y sencillamente _no era justo_ …

Recordaba de hecho haberlos odiado a todos en su primer siglo en Nyntra; había sido un príncipe tonto e inmaduro que encontró reconfortante abusar de su poder para hacer sufrir a las criaturas a su alrededor, pensando que realmente _lo merecían_. El receptor principal de todo ese odio había sido Derklus, su medio hermano; Draco odiaba la idea de que un _segundón_ pudiese hacer lo que él tanto añoraba... era simplemente inaceptable.

Sin embargo el dragón verde nunca le había reprochado nada, más bien se había encargado de cuidarlo y aconsejarlo desde siempre... él odió eso quizá mucho más de lo que odiaría su indiferencia, era muy orgulloso y no quería la lastima de absolutamente nadie. Fue por entonces que Hirklon llegó a sus vidas, con todas sus estupideces y ocurrencias… quizás era difícil de creer, pero lo cierto era que el extravagante dragón podía tener mano dura cuando era necesario, incluso a veces parecía poseer algo muy similar a la sabiduría en esa cabecilla suya… oh si, Draco todavía recordaba con claridad la primera y última vez que el dragón rojo le gritó a sus anchas:

Derklus y Hirklon —que desde que se conocieron y pese a sus contrastantes personalidades se habían vuelto inseparables— estaban en una especie de competencia de vuelo, a ver quién llegaba más alto, a ver quién hacía mejores piruetas... ambos reían la mar de divertidos y eso lo hizo enfurecer, su sangre hirvió celosa, por lo que en un ataque de rabia movió sus poderosas alas de forma brusca, provocando así una inmensa ráfaga de aire que logró que Derklus perdiese el control y se estrellase contra alguna roca especialmente grande que bordeaba la montaña; Draco inconscientemente contuvo el aliento, descubriendo que realmente no era su intención lastimarlo, descubriendo que finalmente quería a su medio hermano incluso más que a su padre y que nunca se perdonaría si algo grave le ocurriese.

El dragón verde siempre había estado a su lado, nunca mirándolo con inferioridad o decepción, nunca le exigió nada, ni siquiera le reprochó su pedantería... sólo estuvo ahí. El príncipe hubo querido descender rápidamente en esos angustiantes momentos, ser él quien cuidase de su hermano, disculparse por su estupidez, disculparse por todas esas décadas de odio infundado... justamente cuando estaba entrando de lleno en la desesperación por no poder hacer nada para enterarse del estado en que se encontraba Derklus, Hirklon voló hasta su posición en los bordes del Castillo de Nyntra, comenzando a gritarle infinidad de cosas: que si no se daba cuenta de lo que podría había hecho, que si era un egocéntrico de lo peor, que si era un príncipe cabezota...

En un principio Draco no pudo ocultar su asombro —después de todo nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así— posteriormente la vergüenza inundó todo su ser, sabiendo que todo lo que le estaba diciendo el hiperactivo dragón no podía ser más cierto, finalmente la tristeza cubrió su alma casi por completo. Cuando Hirklon perdió el aliento y no pudo seguir gritándole, el príncipe agachó la cabeza sumisamente, susurró un "Lo siento" y se marchó sin voltear, notando antes de ello la mirada de un sorprendido y herido —pero vivo— Derklus detrás del dragón rojo...

A partir de ese momento comenzó otra faceta en la vida de Draco, una etapa en que dejó de lado el rencor y dio paso a la tristeza… ya no hubo más soberbia, su alma dijo adiós al egocentrismo para darle espacio a la reflexión y, lamentablemente, también a la soledad. Durante todo su segundo siglo de vida permaneció oculto entre sus nubes, dándoles forma de aves o de árboles como la arcilla que significaban para él, se entretenía esculpiendo dragones en pleno vuelo, soñaba despierto mientras observaba un reflejo de él mismo guiando a sus camaradas entre los cielos… era su propio mundo… uno tristemente útopico.

Mucho tiempo pasó sin querer cruzar palabra con nadie, apenas aceptando la presencia de su hermano y de aquel hiperactivo dragón rojo en medio de sus fantasías... solía sumirse en sus pensamientos más veces de lo que un dragón tan joven como él debería de hacer, preguntándose qué sería lo que había hecho en su otra vida como para merecer tal castigo, poco a poco resignándose a ser incapaz de volar, poco a poco sumergiéndose en la tristeza y el olvido...

Hasta que un día, Hirklon —que se había convertido para ese entonces en lo más parecido a un amigo que alguna vez podría tener— llegó con la noticia que cambiaría su vida y su forma de ver las cosas para siempre.

—Hay un libro, ya sabes, de esas cosas que los humanos usan para guardar sus pensamientos y recuerdos, dicen que el que lo tenga podrá ayudarte...

Draco sintió su corazón detenerse un instante ante tal declaración, pero se controló como pudo, no quería guardar falsas esperanzas.

—No deberías creer tan fácilmente en las leyendas, Hirklon...

-—No es sólo una leyenda!, ¿cómo explicas que los humanos sepan de ti?, ¡nadie que no tenga alas puede entrar al castillo!, e incluso entre nosotros el hablar sobre Nyntra más de lo necesario está estrictamente prohibido. —Alegó el dragón, habiendo pensado antes en la posible reacción del príncipe.

—Aun así... bien podría ser algún invento, yo realmente no quisiera esperar algo y que... y que nunca suceda, estoy harto de intentarlo, sólo... dejémoslo así.

— _Draco_... siempre hay esperanza.

El mencionado contuvo la respiración en ese instante, durante más tiempo del que fue consciente; _nadie sabía su nombre_ , nadie podía saberlo hasta que asumiese el poder por completo, ni siquiera Derklus, que era sangre de su sangre tenía permitida esa información, sólo su padre por obvias razones; era una tradición del clan de los alados mantener el nombre del heredero como una incógnita, no había forma de que alguien lo supiese... Hirklon, alegre, habló con la excitación pintada en la voz.

—Así se llama el dragón de la leyenda humana... y ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad, príncipe cabezota?

Draco se permitió entonces albergar una pequeña esperanza, medio sonriendo y agradeciendo con la mirada al dragón rojo, empezando así su tercer siglo de vida... continuando con aquello de crear mundos fantásticos allá en su Castillo, ahora sabiendo que realmente podría algún día disfrutar del mundo real… esperando pacientemente la aparición de aquel que podría ayudarlo a alcanzar su más grande sueño.

Por ello fue que cuando su hermano y su mejor amigo aparecieron en el castillo hablando sobre haber encontrado al humano no pudo haber estado más ansioso, sobra mencionar que prácticamente sentía ya el aire contra su rostro… y aunque observar al chiquillo —porque por cómo se veía suponía que apenas estaba a punto de dejar de ser un cachorro de humano— saltando alegremente sobre las sagradas nubes de Nyntra lo hizo sentirse curioso y dudar por un instante que el chico realmente fuese su salvador, perderse en los profundos ojos verdes del muchacho lo hizo reconocer que su mirada era especial.

Darse cuenta de que efectivamente el libro existía lo hizo estremecerse, persuadir al chico para que contase algo de su vida lo llevó a encontrarlo simpático al instante, aunque también se sintió abrumado al saber que el muchacho no sabía nada de la leyenda, no más de lo que había empezado a leer antes de llegar a su mundo...

Por lo que se alivió en demasía al saber que el chico no quería irse, ello significaría tiempo para averiguar la forma en que su castigo finalmente pudiese terminar...

—... estar aquí, incluso sin estar seguro de la existencia del lugar, me parece la mejor cosa que me podría haber pasado en la vida, no me perdonaría abandonar eso... no por voluntad propia, al menos.

El chico le sonrió, al parecer avergonzado, y él no pudo menos que hacer lo mismo.

—Tampoco me perdonaría dejarte ir, Harry...

Y aunque fue una declaración inconsciente, el dragón se dio cuenta de lo bien que le sentaba decir el nombre del muchacho y el chico se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustó oír aquella voz tan melódica pronunciando ese par de sílabas...

Cuando Draco contó su historia, escuchando pacientemente las dudas del muchacho, se sintió igualmente liberado… nunca había hablado sobre eso, porque no era necesario y porque era muy orgulloso como para compartir su tristeza, sin embargo Harry le había confiado su vida y él no podía menos que devolver el detalle.

En el preciso instante en que la suave voz del poderoso dragón dejó de emitir sonido alguno, el muchacho deseó con todas sus fuerzas permanecer ahí, a lado de la gran criatura que lo había escuchado pacientemente durante todo ese tiempo y que le había confiado también parte de su vida, en verdad que lo deseó fervientemente...

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:** ¿Se lo esperaban?, me gustaría saberlo…

Muchas gracias a **kothaax3** y a **AnataYume** por sus comentarios, en particular debo confesar que **AnataYume** me sacó una sonrisa, "Draco el psicólogo" no lo había pensado así jaja... muchas gracias, de nuevo :)


	5. La primera tarde

_La primera tarde…_

* * *

Cuando fue el turno de Harry de escuchar la historia de Draco, no pudo menos que sorprenderse y sentirse conmovido, entendiendo ya el porqué de aquella mirada tan melancólica en la pintura que tanto lo había intrigado...

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que no entendía del todo bien cómo alguien como él podría ser de ayuda a tan imponente personaje, vamos; Harry James Potter Evans, hijo de James Potter y heredero al trono de nada, era algo así como la torpeza y el descuido andante, no tenía ninguna habilidad en especial y ni siquiera porque se encontraba en un sueño se sentía lo suficientemente bueno en hacer algo…

Resumiendo, lo que quería decir era que se lamentaría toda la vida si terminaba decepcionado al dragón por su ineptitud, pues se notaba en el tono de la silbante voz y en el brillo de la mirada color tormenta lo mucho que había esperado por la llegada de ese momento... fue justamente al imaginar los años —siglos, de hecho— de sufrimiento de la criatura, su gesto se volvió decidido, no podía darse por vencido sin ni siquiera intentarlo, no ésta vez:

—¡Haré todo lo posible para ayudarte! —sus mejillas se colorearon al percatarse de que su tono de voz fue más elevado de lo que realmente hubiese deseado, el dragón pareció sonreírle, obviando su exagerada reacción.

—Gracias.

El chico se sintió motivado, se acomodó mejor en la exótica banquita y se dispuso a leer... pasaron algunas páginas y con ellas algunas horas, nuevamente información sobre el gran mundo en que ahora se encontraba llenaba su cabeza, llegó el punto en que empezó a creer que todo eso era en verdad un hecho real, sopesó la probabilidad de haber viajado en el tiempo o haber saltado alguna especie de círculo bidimensional…

Y es que si lo que leía era real, entonces su ascendencia se encontraba en Rubel, él era entonces algo así como el hijo perdido de una ancestral y poderosa familia entre los hombres.

Antes de que pudiese emitir un largo "wow" su estómago rugió poderosamente, avergonzándolo en el proceso: con lo silencioso que era el lugar escuchó el eco del sonido reiteradas ocasiones, parecía que la vida se burlaba de él incluso en sueños —viajes dimensionales o lo que sea que fuera que estaba haciendo—, sin embargo, al contrario de la burla que esperaba por parte de su silencioso acompañante, apareció frente a él una especie de platón con diversas frutas encima.

—Sé que los humanos comen carne, pero aquí es lo único que tenemos.

Comentó Draco, asentando una pequeña preguntilla en el cerebro del muchacho, lo que no era extraño dado que desde siempre había sido curioso, imaginó por un segundo a Hermione recriminándole por ello.

—¿Ustedes no comen también carne?

Harry casi ríe por el gesto de asco que hizo el dragón, ¡y ese sonido tan extraño hecho con la nariz!

—¡Por supuesto que no!, es asqueroso. —contestó de inmediato el príncipe, incluso como si la pregunta lo hubiese ofendido. El chico se limitó a sonreír divertido.

—Ya veo, perdona que lo pregunte, es que de donde vengo los dragones son algo así como criaturas temibles y malvadas que engullen humanos como pasatiempo... —Harry se pateó mentalmente al percatarse del gesto indignado de la criatura, ¿pero qué impertinencias estaba diciendo?, habló atropelladamente para arreglar su torpeza—, ¡por supuesto que aquí no lo son!, es decir, han sido muy amables y todo, ¡desde que vi la pintura supe que eras genial!

El chico se sonrojó un poco más, no recordaba haberse sentido tan nervioso nunca, ¡ni siquiera cuando le había dicho a Cho que se veía espectacular con aquel vestido azul en la graduación de secundaria!

"Eres raro"

Dijo Draco, y Harry sintió que respirar era un poco doloroso… claro, él era raro en Newstrick, en Nyntra, _en todas partes_ , el dragón se dio cuenta de la mala reacción del muchacho y no le agradó en lo absoluto.

"Me gusta que seas raro"

El chico levantó la mirada rápidamente y el alado le sonrió, recibiendo el mismo gesto como respuesta.

 _Si, le gustaba._

Harry tomó una manzana y comenzó a masticarla mientras volvía la vista al libro, decidió que guardaría sus preguntas respecto a tan interesante lectura para otro momento, quizá entre las mismas letras se encontraba la respuesta que buscaba y sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. El dragón, en tanto, se conformó con observarlo leer, ajeno al pequeño gran descubrimiento hecho por el chiquillo, dándose cuenta tras algunos minutos de contemplación que el muchacho era seguramente el humano más hermoso que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

Claro que no es que pudiese decir que había visto a muchos, por aquello mismo de que nunca había abandonado el castillo, pero algunas veces había podido observar uno que otro desde las alturas...

Sólo los que eran lo suficientemente valientes, astutos e inteligentes podían atravesar _La Gran Montaña_ —que era la frontera entre Rubel y Nyntra— por lo que se suponía que los que él había visto eran algo así como los mejores entre su especie, pero ciertamente ninguno de ellos había llamado su atención —de hecho le parecían algo bárbaros en ocasiones— sin embargo Harry lograba hacerlo, llamaba su atención de cierta forma que comenzaba a asustarlo.

Más allá del pequeño milagro que representaba en su vida la aparición del chico, sus gestos y su ojos le parecían maravillosos y sobraba decir que eso era extraño de por sí. Los de su especie no solían poner especial atención a los humanos, por aquello de que entre todas las criaturas del mundo, ellos exactamente parecían ser los más simples: no podían hacer gran cosa por sí mismos, ni siquiera toleraban cambios bruscos de temperatura o realizaban esfuerzos físicos demandantes, en general eran muy débiles y algo tontos.

Pero Harry, aun siendo algo torpe, le inspiraba un no sé qué que lo desconcertaba y que sin embargo le agradaba; el dragón pronto fue consciente de que el chico se removía un poco en su lugar, evitó sonreír —ya había sonreído mucho por culpa del muchacho en el día y no estaba del todo acostumbrado al gesto— seguramente su insistente mirada le había incomodado, pensó que definitivamente este humano se le hacía adorable.

Entre sonrisas y miradas curiosas por parte de uno, así como divagaciones y descubrimientos por parte del otro, finalmente llegó el atardecer, trayendo consigo la invitación a dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños; el anfitrión preguntó amablemente a Harry el lugar en que le gustaría descansar, ofreciéndole construir una habitación en el castillo o preparar adecuadamente alguna cueva que le gustase en la tierra, Draco no pudo menos que sonreír cuando el chico escogió sin reparo alguno el castillo...

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:** Aquí la siguiente y última parte de ésta semana, ¡nos vemos con un nuevo capítulo el Lunes! :)

Bueno, contestaré por aquí sus comentarios... (?)

 **kothaax3:** Jaja no sé si romper o no tus ilusiones (?) ya verás lo que pasará, espero no seas de alma sensible XD muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me hace muy, muy feliz saber tu opinión :)

 **AnataYume:** Bueno, es que en este mundo hay que ser equitativo, como futura pareja que serán tienen que aprender a escuchar los problemas del otro jajaja, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me divierte mucho leerte XD

 **susigabi:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad, me alegra que te guste :)

 **MIKU D' JURI:** Bueno, de hecho tengo que ser sincera y dar créditos a quien corresponde, como mencioné en el primer capítulo esta historia está dedicada totalmente a mi mejor amiga, al ser su cumpleaños le dije que le escribiría algo, que me pidiese lo que quisiera, pero ella dijo que lo que yo escogiera estaría bien... sin embargo un día de esos, antes de la fecha, como que me soltó un comentario casual... "imagínate una historia en que Draco sea un dragón, algo así como en la Edad Media, ¡sería genial!...", ya imaginaras que el comentario de "casual" no tenía nada XD, jaja en fin, en un principio la idea era totalmente diferente, pero cuando escribí y escribí terminé con ésto, y la verdad es que es una de las historias que más me ha gustado, no cambiaría nada de ella :3

Me halaga mucho que también te haya gustado aquella otra historia, y bien, tengo algunos proyectos bajo la manga (?), pero los terminaré antes de publicar nada, aprendí a la mala que compartir fics largos sin que estén terminados es muy complicado XD

Jajaja gracias por aquello de "ser genial", mi autoestima te adora ahora (?), claro que no me molesta, para eso publiqué el link, (nadie me ha hablado, nunca, juro que no muerdo... muy feo, no (?) XD)

Saludos :D


	6. La primera noche

_La primera noche..._

* * *

Cuando Harry escogió quedarse en el Castillo no pensó ni un segundo en que quizá podría arrepentirse después, por supuesto no por falta de abrigo o comodidad, sino porque la idea de satisfacer sus necesidades naturales encima de las blancas nubes era sencillamente horrible; no quería ni pensar en la reacción del príncipe al encontrar las pulcras nubecitas manchadas con su "marca especial", para cualquiera era obvio que la idea no sólo era vergonzosa, sino traumante en definitiva. El apenado muchacho suspiró y pensó en lo fácil que hubiese sido elegir alguna cueva y simplemente salir a orinar encima de algún arbustillo...

Pero no, ahí arriba no había _arbustitos_ ni nada que pareciera ser un lugar adecuado para suplir la función de WC, así que no había ninguna otra alternativa más que verse obligado a avisar al dragón azul respecto a su "pequeño problema"…

El chico dejó su libro encima de la improvisada cama que el dragón azul se había encargado de crear para él y se encaminó hacía la pequeña "puerta" de su habitación —era sólo un hueco que dividía el sitio en que estaba de donde el príncipe; Harry, que ya había imaginado una y mil formas de despertar a su anfitrión sin ser demasiado molesto, se alivió en demasía cuando notó que no tendría que importunar a la criatura alejándola del mundo de los sueños, pues Draco estaba más que despierto para el momento en que encontró su silueta con la mirada:

—¿No puedes dormir? —cuestionó el dragón, sin necesidad de voltear a verlo, el muchacho se maravilló por su capacidad de percepción.

—No… yo… lo que sucede es que…

Entre uno y mil balbuceos —incrementados en gran medida debido a un par de ojos grises taladrándole el alma— finalmente expuso su problema, logrando que el alado riera al final, pues lo cierto era que había pensado que algún malestar grave afligía al pequeño humano.

—Oh, ya veo, lamento no haber pensado en eso… fue descuidado de mi parte.

—¡No se preocupe!—Harry sintió nuevamente aquella intensa mirada encima suyo y no pudo evitar removerse un poco en su sitio, lo hacía sentir nervioso…

Cuando finalmente dejó de ser el centro de atención del príncipe —por lo menos en apariencia—, el chico observó con curiosidad al dragón soplar a la nada en la oscuridad de la noche, la gran criatura permaneció impasible y Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que podría haber hecho, la cuestión fue respondida cuando en menos de un minuto Derklus apareció entre las nubes:

Draco le ordenó que lo llevase unos instantes a la Tierra y el mencionado accedió haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a Harry ese trato frío y formal no le pareció correcto del todo, no después de saber que ambas criaturas compartían la misma sangre y la misma historia, sin embargo no dijo nada, no tenía derecho alguno a entrometerse en "asuntos de la realeza"…

—Por favor, cierre los ojos —le pidió Derklus, el chico obedeció habiendo ya leído que estaba prohibido que cualquier criatura que no perteneciese al clan de los alados viese debajo del castillo en las nubes… las consecuencias de querer hacerlo podrían costarle la vida y Harry apreciaba lo suficiente su existencia como para ceder ante sus ya conocidos impulsos de curiosidad, gracias.

El chico sintió como era tomado gentilmente por la criatura de mayor tamaño, su estómago cosquilleó ante el inminente descenso y se aferró instintivamente al cuerpo que lo sostenía, se relajó un poco pasada la primera impresión, dándose cuenta entonces de que la brisa nocturna era reconfortante: el suave silbido del viento y el constante movimiento en las enormes alas del dragón componían una tierna sonata, el muchacho pensó que el conjunto de todo aquello casi hacía pensar que uno era arrullado por la noche…

Salió de su ensimismamiento una vez sintió que habían aterrizado, abrió los ojos con lentitud, había entrado en un estado de ensueño difícil de explicar con el breve vuelo… cuánto ansiaría poder disfrutar plenamente de eso. Quizá, cuando encontrase la forma de ayudar a Draco, podría pedirle que lo llevase con él en su primer viaje…

Sacudió la cabeza y se adentró entre los arbustos, haciendo lo que todo el mundo tenía que hacer en algún momento del día. No pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado sabiendo que era escuchado por otro ser pensante, definitivamente no era lo mismo "hacer" en un baño con hombres acostumbrados al hecho, que "hacer" ahí, en la intemperie y con una criatura de la especie más magnífica que alguna vez el mundo podría haber nombrado esperando por él…

Finalizó con la vergonzosa tarea lo más rápido que pudo, agradeciendo que hubiese un pequeño río corriendo por ahí, se enjuagó las manos con rapidez y regresó con Derklus, que se mantenía erguido mirando al horizonte… ¿es que todos los dragones tenían que ser tan imponentes?

—Lamento que hubiesen tenido que despertarlo —murmuró mientras perdía su mirada en la misma dirección que el alado: _la Gran Montaña_ se veía majestuosa incluso entre sombras… mañana mismo pediría permiso para que lo llevasen a Rubel, presentía que ahí encontraría muchas de las respuestas que necesitaba.

—No se preocupe, joven Harry, los dragones no solemos dormir mucho, preferimos observar. —comentó educadamente la gran criatura, con ese aire reservado que se percibía a millas de distancia adueñándose de sus gestos y su voz.

—¿Observar? — _¿observar, qué?_ , se preguntó Harry, la criatura le dirigió una breve mirada, como evaluándolo, y el chico se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que sus ojos grises eran prácticamente idénticos a los de Draco, no lograban adentrarlo en ese estado de estupor en que lo sometía el príncipe… la mirada del _azul_ era especial.

—Como usted ha visto nosotros vivimos de los cielos, por ello somos considerados los guardianes de todo lo que hay bajo nuestras alas… el deber de nuestra especie es cuidar que el resto viva en armonía, somos los encargados de asegurarnos del porvenir incluso de la más pequeña hormiga, así como del más grande dragón, en eso consiste nuestra existencia, joven Harry. Nyntra es nuestro mundo y como tal, no podemos darnos el lujo de que algo irrumpa la tranquilidad de su existencia...

El muchacho se sintió maravillado por la magnitud de esas palabras, habló casi en suspiros debido a ello...

—Estoy seguro de que todo permanecerá en paz mientras ustedes estén ahí.

Comentó grácilmente, sintiendo su corazón palpitar orgulloso en su pecho, él estaba ahí para ayudar a mantener la estabilidad de tan bello reino… Derklus, por mayor respuesta, asintió:

—Que así sea.

Harry dio un último vistazo al sitio arbolado e iluminado por la luz de la luna antes de dejarse cargar por la criatura nuevamente, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose elevar con rapidez —y no por ello con brusquedad— la sensación no era tan excitante como lo era al descender, pero aun así la única palabra que hallaba para describir el momento era "maravilloso"…

—Hemos llegado —le informó el dragón y Harry agradeció su amabilidad, despidiéndose de la criatura con un asentimiento, dirigiéndose a su "habitación" sin mayor alboroto, no quería molestar nuevamente a Draco...

Antes de recostarse observó la portada de su libro como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía y evocó la imagen del dragón azul observando la Tierra desde el borde del Castillo, era innegable la solemnidad con la que lo hacía, como queriendo adueñarse de cualquier detalle respecto a su tierra… pensó que eso era lo que hacía un príncipe después de todo: cuidar de su reino; el chico se dijo que, aunque fuese por tiempo indefinido, él también formaba parte de ese gran mundo que el dragón cuidaba… se sintió importante.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:** Gracias por leer…

Respuestas a sus lindos, hermosos, divinos, motivadores, etc. etc. comentarios: (?)

 **kothaax3:** Oh si, ya empieza XD, jaja hubiese puesto la advertencia, "no apto para almas sensibles" XD, nah, la verdad no será tan feo... creo (?), gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :3

 **AnataYume:** jaja bueno, es que Draco es enorme, algo así como del tamaño de una casa de dos o tres pisos, supongo que es medio normal que Harry sea el peluche de la relación XD, bueno, bueno, no te adelantes (?), ya verás lo que pasará con estos dos :3, en el siguiente capítulo intervendrá un nuevo personaje, juju será interesante, (o eso creo (?)), jajaja insisto, no te adelantes a los hechos, que te dolerá más la cabeza y bueno, sé que la personalidad de Draco es algo, (quizá muy), diferente de la acostumbrada, pero es que un rubiecillo bastardín no hubiese quedado bien en la trama... tú deja que las cosas fluyan y así no te dolerá la cabeza XD, siguiente capitulo a la orden, (espero mi comentario, ¿eh? XD)

 **nathiel:** Bueno, tú me caes mejor por comentar, me hacen feliz los comentarios, en serio 7u7, espero que te siga gustando y que me sigas contando que te parecen los capítulos :D

 **MIKU D JURI:** Es que cuando a una le dicen que "es genial" lo normal es sentirse feliz XD, oh si, ella es una chica fabulosa, por eso la amo (?), que bueno que te siga gustando, y si, ya verán algo de mí en un futuro... (no sé si lejano o cercano XD), lo de la mordida era broma, en serio, no muerdo XD gracias por leer y comentar :3


	7. Conociendo Rubel

_Conociendo Rubel…_

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry fue despertado nuevamente por una cantidad impresionante de murmullos y gritos excitados, no fue difícil reconocer las voces de los tres dragones que conocía como evidentes protagonistas de la conversación. El chico no pudo evitar pensar, entre irritado y divertido, que si Hirklon fuese humano, debería ser alguna especie de animador o algo por el estilo, su timbre de voz era del tipo que no se podía ignorar aun por mucho que se quisiera intentar hacerlo…

—¡Anda, Draco!, ¡prometo cuidarlo!, mira que nunca te he pedido nada, ¡sólo será un ratito!

Imaginó al hiperactivo dragón dando vueltas alrededor del príncipe como un perro cuando quiere salir a pasear, ¿sería que también movería la cola de un lado a otro?

—No.

El humano sonrió ante la tajante respuesta e imaginó el gesto serio de Draco y el muy probablemente indignado del dragón rojo. Con esa curiosa imagen mental finalmente se despabiló: se estiró sintiendo tronar sus huesos —le encantaba pensar que aún podía crecer cuando escuchaba ese sonido en particular — buscó nuevamente sus gafas a tientas, más que nada por inercia, recordando casi de inmediato que en ese mundo no las necesitaba. A pesar de lo placentero del asunto había de admitir que era un poco extraño andar sin ellas, se enderezó, tomó su libro, salió de su "habitación" y finalmente se encontró con el trío de dragones…

Ante la escena que se le era presentada no pudo evitar compararlos un poco con el singular grupo que él mismo armaba con Ron y Hermione, pensó que quizá la personalidad de Draco congeniaría muy bien con la de su castaña amiga, que Hirklon y Ron se llevarían muy bien —¿acaso el color rojo era sinónimo de hiperactividad?— y que él mismo encontraba en Derklus una compañía agradable, aunque silenciosa. Definitivamente sería fantástico que se pudiesen conocer todos, aunque bueno, quizá eso era mucho pedir…

—¡Pequeño Harry!, ¿verdad que quieres venir conmigo?

Preguntó —gritó— el rojo mientras se acercaba sonriente hacia el chico, el muchacho lo miró un poco sorprendido, no había pensado que estuviesen hablando de él, Derklus intervino antes de darle oportunidad de contestar y en parte se lo agradeció, presentía que Hirklon pensaba en él como una especie de juguete…

—Ya has oído al príncipe, no debes desobedecerlo —habló seriamente—, además, no creo que al joven Harry le agrade la idea de ir siendo sacudido por ahí sólo porque a ti te apetece _jugar_ …

El chico en cuestión se imaginó a sí mismo haciéndola de pelota de béisbol, oh no, definitivamente no le agradaba mucho la idea; sin embargo se sintió tentado a decir lo contrario al ver la mirada suplicante y triste del dragón rojo, en serio que actuaba como un perrito…

—Bueno, no creo que pudiese participar mucho en sus juegos… —Harry podría jurar que vio ensombrecer la mirada de Hirklon, ¡incluso sus orejas se habían hecho para atrás!, carraspeó con rapidez—, sin embargo, me gustaría que alguien pudiese llevarme a Rubel, por favor.

Pidió finalmente, con la voz un poco temblorosa por su "atrevimiento", después de todo era sólo un invitado y suponía que no era de muy buena educación andar pidiendo _nada_ a la nobleza. El muchacho sintió la necesidad de explicarse con mayor franqueza al percatarse de las miradas extrañadas y curiosas del trío.

—Es decir, ayer… ayer leí algunas cosas que… mmm, me dieron a entender que… —carraspeó—. Es decir, ahí fue creado el libro, ¿verdad?, existen algunas cosas que no puedo interpretar del todo bien y… creo que alguien de ahí podría ayudarme con eso.

Los dragones cambiaron su semblante ante sus palabras —Draco, principalmente, se había puesto muy serio, quizá _demasiado_ — Harry esperó algo nervioso el veredicto del príncipe —después de todo no podría abandonar el Castillo si no era con su autorización— a Hirklon parecieron brillarle los ojos con anticipación, mientras que Derklus no cambió su semblante —pero algo le decía que él también estaba interesado en el asunto— el muchacho soltó el aire que inconscientemente había contenido cuando el azul asintió:

—Vayan, pero no tarden mucho y… tengan cuidado.

Asintió, sonriente.

—Por supuesto…

Hirklon dio una de esas volteretas en el aire a las que al parecer estaba acostumbrado, mientras que Derklus lo observó reprobatoriamente y Draco hizo notoria su diversión con uno de esos sonidos graciosos que hacían con la nariz, Harry no pudo evitar compararlos nuevamente con sus propios compañeros, parecían una pequeña familia... de repente extrañó a sus amigos.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de querer llevarme?

Preguntó con nerviosismo.

—¡Claro!, ¡yo te traje la primera vez, pequeño Harry!

"Pero la primera vez no estaba despierto", pensó con un poco de terror el muchacho, no es que desconfiase del dragón rojo —claro que no, de hecho le caía bastante bien— pero vamos, es que siendo tan inquieto como era, le daba pánico que lo tirase en uno de sus arranques de emoción…

El muchacho tragó fuerte y cerró los ojos, tomando con una mano a su libro y con la otra al dragón; Hirklon sonrió malicioso y sin importarle la mirada de advertencia de los otros dos dragones descendió en picada en un segundo, con muchas más velocidad de la que debería en realidad, el grito del pobre muchacho no se hizo esperar.

El dragón rió divertido y dio una voltereta que hizo poner verde a Harry, Draco entonces gritó algo que sonó como "no tener vergüenza y ser un idiota de lo peor", pronto Derklus se encontró a su lado, mirándolo con el ceño totalmente fruncido…

—Bueno, sólo estaba jugando.

—Pudiste haberlo lastimado…

—Oh, claro que no, tú también te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad, Harry?

Y Harry no contestó, el pobre chico seguía mareado y con el pulso ajetreado, Hirklon se avergonzó al notarlo, siempre se le olvidaba que los humanos eran _delicaditos_ …

—Eres un caso perdido…

—Mmm, lo siento Harry.

El muchacho no hizo movimiento alguno y eso hizo que el dragón rojo se preguntara si se habría desmayado o si _solamente_ estaba un _poquito_ enojado…

—Ya puede abrir los ojos, joven Harry —le avisó Derklus de forma amable y el chico asintió agradecido, procediendo a mirar suplicante a dicho dragón…

—De regreso, quisiera que me llevara usted, por favor...

Susurró, habiendo recuperado un poco el color en el rostro, la criatura sólo asintió, mientras que Hirklon resopló enfurruñado…

—Si no es para tanto…

El dragón no podía verlo, pues si intentaba hacerlo su vuelo se vería entorpecido y no quería abrumar al chiquillo… _ya no_ pero estuvo casi seguro de haber recibido una mirada incrédula por parte del humano y una ceñuda por parte de su amigo; entonces, —de manera muy desvergonzada, cabe aclarar— volvió a reír, pensando que estar con Harry sí que era divertido.

El resto del viaje fue silencio, con a veces uno que otro comentario por parte del extrovertido Hirklon irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la mañana —nadie le respondía, por cierto— Derklus acostumbrado a su incesante parloteo y Harry aún recuperándose del mareo.

Las nubes y el paisaje, una vez el chico hubo vuelto a la normalidad, no pudieron parecerle más hermosos, siendo tan temprano como era aún las tonalidades del amanecer adornaban algunos sitios del horizonte, la mezcla de colores azules, púrpuras y rojizos era una verdadera obra de arte y ello sumado a la espectacular montaña sobre la que justo ahora pasaban completaba un cuadro fascinante:

En el inicio del monte diversas flores daban la bienvenida a diversos animalitos, que corrían y salían de sus guaridas para empezar su día, conforme la altura de la obra que la madre tierra se había encargado de crear en el lugar aumentaba, se perdía gran parte de la vegetación, dando pie entonces a una delgada capa de nieve cubriendo los amplios relieves, el muchacho sintió pequeños copos derretirse en sus sonrojadas mejillas, entonces se permitió sonreír y observar extasiado el sitio, hubiese querido poder extender los brazos y gritar con toda la euforia que atrapaba su alma en el instante, sin embargo en la posición en la que estaba suponía que hacerlo debía de haber sido muy imprudente…

Derklus y Hirklon le hacían el favor de llevarlo sólo porque sabían que era "el enviado" para ayudar a su príncipe, sin embargo aún era muy pronto como para decir que fuesen amigos y por tanto, la idea de ir en sus lomos como la muestra de unión que ello significaba quedaba totalmente descartada, aunque Harry por supuesto que no se sentía pesimista al respecto, sólo pensaba que hacía falta esperar un poco y que, después de todo, con quien le gustaría poder compartir la experiencia era con Draco…

El muchacho sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante la visión de la primera cabañita de Rubel, un montón de niñitos se juntaron en bola al observar a los dragones acercarse, chillando emocionados y señalándolos con el dedo:

—¡Mira, mami!, ¡mira!

Harry sonrió enternecido, aun viviendo tan cerca de las criaturas era lógico que estuviesen tan excitados al ver un par de "ejemplares" de tan cerca, pues si bien había leído que las visitas de los alados al pequeño pueblo eran cosa normal, ello no quería decir que fueran constantes, había veces en que pasaban un poco más de dos o tres años hasta que volvían a aparecerse por ahí y normalmente lo hacían para visitar sólo a un humano, no a todos; en ese sentidos las criaturas eran algo selectivas, para ellos entablar amistad con un hombre o una mujer significaba algo único que no podía andar haciéndose con cualquiera de la especie…

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron el grupo de niños no tardó en colocarse a su alrededor, Harry fue depositado cuidadosamente en el suelo al instante y sin embargo ninguno de los infantes reparó en él, los chiquillos estaban demasiado ocupados tocando y hablándole a Hirklon, quien a pesar de no entender nada —pues si recordamos no hablaban el mismo idioma y había sido por eso que Harry había llamado la atención de los dragones en primer lugar— se dejaba acariciar e incluso tocaba con su hocico cariñosamente las manos de algunos niños.

El dragón rojo parecía ser algo así como la excepción a la regla-no-oficial que decía que los alados sólo entablaban relaciones con uno o dos humanos a lo más, pues miraba a todos a su alrededor con absoluto cariño, era una visión totalmente conmovedora, si le permitían opinar.

Por su lado Derklus permanecía con su temple serio de siempre, curiosamente los niños no se acercaban a él como lo hacían con Hirklon, probablemente deduciendo que no eran de su agrado ese tipo de cosas y por su parte, aunque Harry había sido ignorado por los chiquillos, no fue así con los adultos, pues obviamente ninguno de ellos lo conocía, el muchacho entonces se sintió nervioso, cuando la idea de venir había pasado por su mente no se había detenido a pensar en la forma en que buscaría ayuda, el dragón verde quizá notó su timidez e inseguridad, pues le habló con suavidad…

—Hay un humano que conozco, es muy amable y tranquilo, probablemente sea buena idea que hables con él.

El chico asintió de inmediato, agradeciendo el detalle, el dragón comenzó a caminar entre las cabañitas, Hirklon se quedó jugando con los niños, lanzando pequeñas e inofensivas bolas de fuego al aire para entretenerlos; conforme caminaban, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que los aldeanos, a pesar de mirarlos con detenimiento en ocasiones, no se cruzaban en su camino ni se alejaban asustados; simplemente el enorme dragón —y él mismo, por supuesto— era una criatura más entre ellos… eso le pareció agradable.

No se imaginaba la reacción de sus vecinos en Newstrick si es que sucediera algo similar, seguramente que todos se volverían locos, río mentalmente imaginando la cara aterrada de Ron al ver a Derklus o el gesto perplejo de Hermione ante la enorme fisonomía de las criaturas, había de admitir que su primera reacción también había sido muy boba, recordar que había pensado primero que eran mafiosos y luego marcianos era vergonzoso… aunque bien, los suyos eran dos mundos muy diferentes, después de todo.

El dragón verde se detuvo frente a una cabañita en particular, golpeando con una de sus garras la pequeña ventanita a lado de la puerta…

—¡Voy!

Escuchó que decía una voz varonil, esperaron pacientemente a que alguien saliera a recibirlos, no fueron más de dos minutos, por supuesto: un hombre castaño, alto y apuesto se encontró con ellos.

—Oh, hace tiempo que no te veía, viejo amigo… —comentó cariñosamente al reconocer al dragón, quien a pesar de no saber el significado de sus palabras acercó su rostro con suavidad al otro, recibiendo una caricia en el hocico como respuesta, el dragón entonces hizo un sonido con la nariz, procediendo a señalar al muchacho con el cuello. Harry al observar la escena había pensado durante un instante si es que alguna vez él podría tener ese tipo de acercamiento con Draco, sabiendo que ahora tenía la atención de los otros dos intentó comportarse con total amabilidad:

—Mucho gusto, yo soy…

—Harry Potter —terminó el sorprendido castaño por él, el muchacho le miró con la misma emoción brillando en sus ojos, logrando que el hombre sonriese comprensivamente—, pensé que no me tocaría a mí encontrarme contigo.

—¿Di… disculpe? —tartamudeó el chico, evidentemente anonadado. Derklus, al percibir el ambiente, se preguntó qué sería lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Oh, perdona, supongo que he empezado mal, me llamo Remus y conozco algunas cosas sobre ese libro, muchacho… —el hombre le sonrió y Harry, aun algo atolondrado, respondió vacilante el gesto—, pero vamos, te contaré lo que sé en un lugar más cómodo, ¿no te molesta estar al aire libre, no?

El chico supo de inmediato que el castaño lo hacía por Derklus, por obvias razones debían estar al aire libre, era imposible que el dragón cupiese en la pequeña cabañita…

—No, claro que no me molesta.

Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse ante lo fácil que parecía haber sido encontrar ayuda, quizá Draco podría volar mucho antes de lo que había imaginado…

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:** Bueno, he de confesar que ésta es una de las partes que más me gustó escribir :3

 **kothaax3:** Oh si, Harry es la cosa más esponjosamente apachurrable del mundo XD -por lo menos en esta historia-, también adoro a Draco, es sepxy XD, fdsaklfhldjka no diré nada al respecto, ya verás, (y ya veré tu reacción XD), mm no sé si aquí lo comenté, (creo que sí, pero estoy medio loca y luego ni yo sé lo que hago), las publicaciones serían diarias, pero sólo entre semana (?), o sea de Lunes a Viernes jeje, de todas formas acabamos este viernes, es una historia cortita... o bueno, quizá dure más, pero eso dependerá de ustedes, de una sorpresilla que les tengo si es que algo que anhelo mucho sucede XD, en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, la verdad me pone un poco triste que casi no lo hagan... (sé que leen, las estadísticas no mienten XD), en verdad me gustaría leer más opiniones :`v, en fin, a ti te adoro porque has comentado todos y cada uno de los capítulos 7u7, en verdad, gracias.

 **AnataYume:** Jajaja "De Harry Potter y cómo ser un peluche perfecto" XD, hubiese titulado así el fic jajaja, owww, me alegra que la historia sea lo suficientemente buena como para atormentarte, (del buen modo (?)) XD, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, de veritas que me pones re contenta :D


	8. Entre sirenas, centauros, dragones

_Entre sirenas, centauros, dragones y hombres…_

* * *

Remus hizo inmediatamente de su conversación una especie de _picnic_ , no tardó en pedir a Harry y al dragón que lo esperasen unos cuantos minutos afuera, tiempo que aprovechó para sacar de su hogar una canasta con algunas frutas para los alados, así como unos recipientes de vidrio con un poco de leche y algunos emparedados caseros. Todo se veía sencillo y delicioso, sobraba mencionar que era justamente el tipo de desayuno que acostumbraba a tomar el chico, por lo que no pudo sentirse más feliz ante el hecho.

Sin embargo, por la rapidez con que estuvieron listos dicho alimentos se podía deducir que el hombre iba a disponerse a desayunar cuando habían llegado a visitarlo… cualquier otra persona quizá se habría molestado mucho por la interrupción, pero el simpático hombre nunca dejó de sonreír mientras los guiaba por entre las cabañas a un sitio despejado que tenía algunas rocas dispuestas alrededor, el joven pensó que probablemente ese era alguna especie de sitio de entretenimiento y/o relajación para los pueblerinos; sólo que en esos momentos dicho lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, tal vez por lo temprano del día… ambos hombres rieron al notar a lo lejos al hiperactivo dragón rojo aun jugando con varios niños, estaba alzando suavemente en el aire a algunos de ellos, simulando que los dejaba caer antes de tomarlos con delicadeza por la ropa: los chillidos de los infantes no podían ser más estruendosos y eufóricos, he ahí la explicación a la falta de compañía en aquel especie de parquecito.

Derklus observó la escena protagonizada por Hirklon reprobatoriamente, pero no hizo nada al respecto e incluso se recostó bajo la sombra del inmenso árbol que ahí se encontraba, más que dispuesto a escuchar la conversación del par de humanos a lado suyo —aunque sólo podía entender a Harry, le era suficiente, después de todo era muy inteligente y bien podría interpretar los gestos de su amigo humano• Remus dio un mordisco a su emparedado y tomó un poco de leche, inmediatamente a ello se adelantó a cualquier pregunta del chico y comenzó lo que sería un largo monólogo:

"Hace muchísimos años uno de mis antepasados comenzó a tener visiones muy importantes con respecto al príncipe de Nyntra, él decía que diversas imágenes venían a su mente como si fuesen recuerdos suyos enterrados en algún lugar desconocido de su ser, era un hombre muy sabio y por supuesto que no perdió detalle alguno de todo lo que se le era permitido ver. A lo largo de su vida hizo varios dibujos y anotaciones al respecto, nunca dejó de hacerlo y fue así cómo poco antes de su muerte había terminado de escribir ese libro que ahora está en tus manos…"

Harry observó por inercia el objeto, pensando que el hombre del que hablaba Remus, además de sabio también había sido un prodigio en las artes, sólo hacía falta ver la forma en que había podido retratar a la perfección la magnificencia del príncipe Draco...

"En sus visiones supo reconocer que tú nacerías en otro mundo, pero que encontrarías la forma de llegar aquí, fue por ello que el buen Albus decidió escribir una gran cantidad de detalles importantes respecto a nuestro pueblo en esas páginas, él sabía que los necesitarías cuando llegaras y que no podrías adivinarlo todo por tu cuenta, no cuando sus visiones no habían terminado de ser reveladas, supo que querrías algo de ayuda y por eso te dejó ciertos mensajes que sabía entenderías para que vinieses en su búsqueda..."

"Con los largos años que pasaron sin que hicieras aparición, él supo que debía contar todo eso que ya sabes a sus descendientes y efectivamente hizo bien, pues el libro desapareció a la par que su cuerpo dejó de albergar vida en él… con el tiempo tu historia y la del príncipe se fue convirtiendo en una leyenda muy conocida, todo el pueblo de Rubel sabe de ti, pero en la actualidad la mayoría cree que eres un cuento… por mi parte, al ser descendiente directo de Albus sé todo lo que ese libro menciona e incluso más, ello debido a que algunos de mis abuelos también tuvieron algunas visiones, no tan detalladas como las de mi tatarabuelo, cabe aclarar, pero todo ello conforma la ayuda que ahora yo podré brindarte."

"A mí, en lo particular, como el último en la familia hasta el momento, me tocó verte nacer y crecer, por eso es que te pude reconocer de inmediato… eres una cara difícil de olvidar, pequeño —comentó, guiñando un ojo— pero como dije en un principio, pensaba que no sería a mí a quien le tocaría conocerte, pues a pesar de la gran información que hemos conseguido hasta ahora, lo cierto es que sólo sabemos qué es lo que podría ayudar al _azul_ , mas no cómo lograrlo, no del todo… eso te tocará descubrirlo a ti, jovencito."

Remus pareció querer pasar a ese punto de inmediato, pero Harry le interrumpió, si bien el propósito de todo aquello era ayudar a Draco, él también había cosechado ciertas dudas respecto a su situación:

—Disculpe, pero… me gustaría saber algunas cosas, si no es mucha molestia... —El hombre pareció algo confundido (él suponía que el muchacho ya había leído _todo_ el libro) pero asintió gentilmente.

El chico en tanto suspiró, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que le venía volando en la cabeza desde el día anterior:

—Bien, ¿usted y yo somos parte de la misma familia o algo así?, porque en el libro dice que pertenezco a una familia antigua, así que supongo que…

—Oh, no, perdona que te detenga, Harry, pero estas equivocado, supongo que debí decirte eso primero, en verdad lo lamento, se supone que estuve ensayando toda la vida por si esto llegase a ocurrir, siento estar confundiéndote… —el hombre frunció el ceño, al parecer molesto por su mala introducción—, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, eres el último descendiente de una de las familias más poderosas de Rubel, es por eso que eres el destinado a ayudar al príncipe… el último hechicero Gryffyndor.

"Eso venía en el libro", pensó, había supuesto que el chico lo habría terminado de leer llegado ese momento, aunque claro que no le molestaba la idea de explicarle el resto él mismo.

—¿He… hechicero?, ¿yo? —cuestionó un asombrado muchacho, Remus rió encantado y asintió, mientras que Derklus afiló la mirada ante la declaración, con que el pequeño era _el mago_ , ¿quién lo diría?

"Verás, Harry, en el pasado existieron cuatro grandes hechiceros, cada uno de ellos representó un guía para los seres que aquí vivimos, su presencia y poder detuvieron lo que podría haber sido el mayor de los conflictos imaginables, pues nos brindaron consejo y ayuda cada que lo necesitamos, permitieron que nuestro mundo coexistiera en armonía y paz como una gran familia:"

"Godric fue el encargado de guiar a todos los animales que caminasen por la tierra, incluidos nosotros, claro está; Helga fue dirigente de las montañas y de toda la flora presente en ellas; Rowena mandó sobre los ríos y lagos que nos rodean ahora, así como de las criaturas que en ella nadan, y Salazar controló todo lo referente al cielo, con vientos, nubes y alados incluidos. Ellos cuidaron de nosotros todo el tiempo que les fue permitido, pero eran mortales también, después de todo."

"Mas no se permitieron ir y dejar el mundo sin sus cuidados, cada uno conjuró magia para heredar su poder a algún ser que considerasen digno, así, Godric antes de morir dejó su poder en manos de Gryffindor, que fue como renombró a cierto humano que se ganó su confianza en vida, fue este hombre el que continuó asegurándose del bienestar de cada uno de nosotros."

"Helga decidió que fuesen los centauros los que continuasen con su legado; su rapidez, sabiduría y fuerza eran ideales para proteger los bosques y montañas, además, estos seres gustan de cantar a la Madre Tierra en cuanta oportunidad tengan, a la bruja éste pequeño detalle la terminó de convencer respecto a su elección, y es que cuando uno es atento, Harry, puede escucharlos, esos dulces sonidos en medio de la nada son ellos acunándonos a todos, brindándonos consuelo o celebrando con nosotros… desearía que los lograses escuchar antes de marcharte, no miento al decir que sus melodías son fascinantes."

El muchacho recordó que precisamente la brisa de la noche anterior fue como una suave canción de cuna… al parecer no estaba equivocado, su parte más vanidosa se permitió creer que aquello había sido una especie de bienvenida por parte de los centauros.

"Rowena, por otro lado, decidió que dejaría su poder en manos de las sirenas, criaturas muy hermosas e inteligentes, aunque también algo vanidosas, suelen decir que la misma hechicera tenía esas características, entenderás entonces el porqué de su decisión."

Rió Remus y Harry quizá lo hubiese imitado si el hecho no le hubiese impactado tanto, ¡con que sirenas también!, dragones, centauros, magos… ¿en qué mundo tan maravilloso había venido a parar?, el adulto, ignorando los pensamientos del muchacho, no hizo pausa y continuó hablando:

"Salazar, por su parte, no encontraba una criatura que satisficiera sus expectativas por completo y fue por ello que creó su propia especie antes de morir: los dragones, de ahí que tengan su castillo en el cielo, que vuelen y que el príncipe pueda manipular las nubes y vientos a su antojo…"

"Cada uno de los elegidos tuvo a su vez descendencia, sin embargo, en una de nuestras generaciones humanas —de hecho, cuando Albus era un niño— el elegido desapareció, nadie supo de él, fueron tiempos de desesperación entre nosotros. Afortunadamente el príncipe de Nyntra de aquel entonces nos ayudó a mantener la paz, nos hizo recordar bajo sus cuidados que aquellos que tenían _el poder_ no eran líderes del todo, sino simples guías, compañeros nuestros, que por lo tanto debíamos lamentar su pérdida y continuar con nuestras vidas en su honor… lo hicimos, y también notamos que el enorme dragón parecía igual o más afectado que nosotros, pese a ello nos dio su consejo sin esperar nada a cambio… creo que fue por eso que cuando mi tatarabuelo comenzó a tener sus visiones supo de inmediato que tú eras el heredero Gryffindor."

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que quedarme aquí? —preguntó repentinamente Harry, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Si tú no quieres, no, cómo te he dicho los guías son de bastante ayuda para los pueblos, pero después de todo no son indispensables.

—Ya veo… entonces, si es así y si hay otros _guías_ vivos, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que ayude a Draco? —Derklus (al que Harry, por cierto, había olvidado) lo miró con algo similar a la indignación, logrando que el chico se arrepintiese de sus palabras, seguro que había sonado pésimo— ¡no es que me moleste ni nada por el estilo, sólo es curiosidad!

Se excusó el muchacho, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse de la vergüenza, es que parecía que él siempre tenía que meter la pata con algún dragón, el hombre castaño se carcajeó suavemente y miró divertido al alado.

—Dile que no sea refunfuñón, que ningún mal se le está haciendo al príncipe —le pidió el adulto y Harry se sintió aún más nervioso, ¡no se imaginaba hablándole así a la inmensa criatura!, Remus volvió a reír—, bueno, dile que si estás aquí es por algo, que no se moleste contigo.

El muchacho hizo lo dicho, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Derklus después, el chico suspiró y regresó su atención al castaño.

—Bueno, el que tú y sólo tú seas el que puede ayudar al príncipe tiene mucho que ver con la amistad que tenían Godric y Salazar, ambos magos eran muy unidos y confiaban ciegamente en el otro, por tanto decidieron que para que los guías que descendieran de ellos pudiesen despertar totalmente sus poderes necesitarían del otro, es decir, que los hechiceros humanos podrían utilizar magia en todo el esplendor de la palabra sólo cuando montasen en vuelo con el príncipe dragón, y a su vez, el dragón sólo podría comenzar a volar cuando conociera al hechicero Gryffindor en turno…

—Entonces… ¿el príncipe sólo necesita de mí para volar?

El cuerpo de Derklus adquirió rigidez ante las palabras del muchacho, ¿en serio podía ser tan fácil?

—Si fuese así, entonces supongo que él debería de haberlo sabido desde el principio, después de todo no tiene mucho que nuestro rey decidió marcharse a otros cielos.—Comentó el dragón, obviamente esperando que el chico le comentase eso al adulto, cosa que procedió a hacer de forma inmediata:

—¿Existe una razón para que el padre de Draco tuviese que mantenerse en silencio?

—Sí y no…

El muchacho lo observó sumamente confundido, el adulto suspiró, ya venía la parte importante.

—Lo que sucede es que probablemente no quiso dar falsas esperanzas a su hijo, pues él no tenía manera de saber sobre ti, el rey pudo haber pensado que los descendientes de Godric desaparecieron por completo, eso explicaría su silencio… además, ciertamente las cosas no son tan sencillas; debido a que no eres familiar directo del último Gryffindor nacido en Rubel, sino que eres uno de sus tataranietos, ésta tierra no te reconoce del todo, tu magia está oxidada y necesitas demostrar que perteneces aquí, nuestro mundo necesita aceptar del todo que tú eres el último hechicero humano.

—¿Y cómo se supone que podría hacer eso?, si has dicho que no puedo utilizar magia hasta que el príncipe pueda volar…

—No, no, lo que yo dije fue que no podrías utilizar _todo_ tu poder. —Harry abrió los ojos, expectante—. Tuviste la suerte de tener la suficiente energía como para transportarte aquí, ¿recuerdas?

El chico asintió, eso significaba que después de todo él era el causante de su encuentro con los dragones y no exactamente el libro al que le había atribuido todos aquellos extraordinarios sucesos.

—Lo que tienes que hacer para ayudar al príncipe y de paso a ti mismo, es adentrarte a la Gran Montaña y pasar la prueba que te ponga Ravenclaw, la sirena… lamentablemente eso es todo lo que sé, Harry. No tengo idea de qué será lo que ella pueda pedirte...

El muchacho tragó saliva, no esperaba algo como eso, suponía que el sólo hecho de entrar a la montaña significaría un gran reto… sin embargo sabía que estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más con tal de ayudar al príncipe, sentía que se lo debía y además, en verdad quería hacerlo…

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:** Lo de que "el rey se fue a otro cielos" significa que se fue a vivir a otro lado, no que murió, si hubiese muerto obviamente Draco no sería "el príncipe", digamos que se tomó su siglo sabático. (?)

Nos vemos, gracias por leer :D

 **Lilyth369:** Muchas gracias, jajaja yo también creo que es la cosa más esponjosa que he escrito XD, y si, es Drarry jeje, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3

 **AnataYume:** Jajaja Peluches Potter, marca exclusiva para Draco Malfoy XD, la verdad que yo también pensé en Severus en un primer momento, pero después vino Remus y bueno, se ganó su lugarcito 7u7, espero haber contestado varias de tus preguntas, si no, pregunta y te contestaré con gusto XD, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3


	9. Bajo la Gran Montaña

_Bajo la Gran Montaña…_

* * *

—¡Lo encontré! —gritó alegremente Hirklon mientras hacía una de sus ya conocidas piruetas.

Derklus se dirigió de inmediato hacia el hiperactivo dragón al escucharlo, con Remus en su lomo y Harry en una de sus garras —iba en serio aquello de que el chico había quedado trastornado con el vuelo del rojo— ambos humanos fueron depositados con suavidad frente a la entrada de la cueva...

Entonces Harry suspiró, dándose ánimos mentalmente… después de que el castaño le hubiese contado todos los pormenores de la historia habían acordado buscar la forma de entrar a la montaña de inmediato, aunque claro que antes el hombre le había ofrecido darse una ducha e incluso le había regalado una muda de ropa de cuando era más joven, el muchacho había estado muy agradecido al respecto, pues no se imaginaba presentándose ante una criatura tan esplendorosa como lo era una sirena todo desarreglado y mugroso...

—Ten cuidado, Harry, te esperaremos aquí mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

Habló suavemente Remus, pero el muchacho negó, presentía que eso no sería del todo correcto.

—Preferiría que me esperasen en el pueblo, por favor...

Tanto el hombre como los dragones asintieron aceptando la petición, quedándose en la entrada hasta que Harry desapareció por completo de sus vistas.

* * *

El pequeño aventurero dejó de respirar por unos instantes al darse cuenta de que la luz del estrecho pasillo por el que había logrado ingresar desaparecía, lo cierto es que no le daba mucha confianza el asunto, pero les había tomado prácticamente dos horas encontrar esa abertura y no se detendría por esa nimiedad; exhaló el aire que había contenido de forma inconsciente dispuesto a seguir adelante a pesar de ello… sin embargo de repente una idea lo "iluminó", Remus dijo que él podía usar magia, ¿cierto?, ¿y si intentaba hacer _un poco_?

—Luz

Intentó, pero no hubo ningún cambio en el sitio más que el eco de su voz irrumpiendo el silencio… volvió a intentarlo, esta vez hablando más fuerte y moviendo la mano como hacían los "magos" de circo en sus espectáculos.

—¡Luz!

Pero fue en vano y Harry se frustró un poco; entonces recordó que el castaño también le había dicho que su llegada a Nyntra había sido producto de un hechizo de "aparición" o algo así, y él no había dicho nada mientras leía, ni había hecho ningún movimiento en especial… sólo lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Justo en el sitio en que se había quedado, entre el último asomo de luz y la completa oscuridad, cerró los ojos, pensó en lo mucho que quería ayudar a Draco y en que necesitaba poder guiarse adecuadamente para llegar a su destino, pensó en la blancura del castillo en el cielo… necesitaba algo así…

El chico abrió los ojos, sin notar nada extraño a su alrededor, resignado despegó las manos de la pared para poder seguir avanzando a tientas… entonces lo vio, una especie de bola de energía estaba saliendo de su mano derecha y su luz era lo suficientemente intensa como para vislumbrar todo lo que había a su alrededor en un radio de aproximadamente metro y medio.

Con renovado entusiasmo ante su logro siguió avanzando, sin notar ningún cambio en su camino por el momento, pasaron algunos minutos y seguía sin haber algo que lo pusiera sobre aviso respecto a lo que se mostraba en frente suyo… sólo más rocas y rocas… y... ¿hierba?

Harry se agachó al lado de la pequeña florecita que crecía tras una piedra, cerca de ahí debía haber agua… no había otra explicación a tan tierno retoño; el chico acarició los rosados pétalos y susurró un "gracias", le pareció ver que la plantita se movió un poco en su dirección ante el gesto, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello, tenía que seguir su camino… por si acaso sonrió a la flor antes de levantarse para volver a caminar, no tardó mucho en escuchar el murmullo de lo que se adivinaba era una cascada.

Sus pasos dejaron de ser los únicos que retumbaban en el lugar, escuchó incluso el trinar de algún ave y se preguntó cómo podría ser eso posible.

"Bien —se contestó— aquí _nada_ parece ser imposible…"

El chico inclinó el cuerpo para poder finalmente atravesar lo que parecía ser "la salida", no notó el momento exacto en que su mano dejó de brillar, ni le importó mucho en realidad; quedó lo suficientemente anonadado ante la belleza del lugar al que había llegado como para pensar en otra cosa:

La cascada que antes había escuchado Harry era de una altura impresionante, ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver el origen de tan majestuosa obra de la naturaleza, dedujo que muy probablemente empezaba desde la mismísima punta de la montaña, que ya sabemos igualmente se perdía en el horizonte; el agua desembocaba en un lago que abarcaba prácticamente todo el sitio, había varias aberturas alrededor que probablemente llevaban el resto del líquido precioso a Rubel y a Nyntra, también habían algunas cuantas rocas que parecían haber sido esculpidas por verdaderos artistas, tenían diversas formas y tamaños, algunas representaban animales, otras árboles y otras daban la impresión de estar hechas para sentarse y descansar en ellas, lo más increíble quizás era que brillaban igual e incluso más que la plata o que cualquier diamante precioso que pudiese existir en el mundo…

En el centro del lago se encontraba una extensión de tierra firme que bien parecía un islote, lleno de varias flores hermosas y de uno que otro arbusto frutal; ahí, en medio de tanto esplendor, estaba la sirena Ravenclaw, destilando belleza y poder por montones. Cientos de diminutas escamas cubrían la parte "humana" de su cuerpo aparentando una especie de blusa femenina, mientras que sus hombros, brazos y rostro estaban totalmente al descubierto, toda ella era una mezcla de tonalidades púrpuras y rojizas, sin lugar a dudas era totalmente hermosa, aunque su mirada era imponente y evaluadora. Al igual que su voz:

—Ven aquí, humano.

Harry —muy avergonzado, por supuesto— estuvo a punto de decir que no sabía nadar, pero afortunadamente no le fue necesario, pues un montón de esas rocas brillantes y hermosas comenzaron a juntarse para formar un puente que conducía a la sirena, el chico observó la construcción fascinado, se sostuvo del barandal mientras caminaba, pensando que cuando cosas tan increíbles como esa seguían ocurriendo, él no podía evitar volverse a preguntar si es que estaba en algún sueño…

Cuando finalmente llegó al islote no supo del todo que hacer, ¿tendría que arrodillarse o algo por el estilo?, ella parecía una especie de diosa o de princesa…

—Con que eres tú… eres un humano muy hermoso, jovencito.

Comentó una tercera voz femenina, el chico y la sirena voltearon hacia dónde provenía el sonido, una bellísima centauro se acercó lentamente, el color de su lomo y patas era rubio cenizo, su cabello largo y ondulado caía suelto por su espalda sin otro adorno más que una corona hecha por bellas hojas encima suyo, pulseras elaboradas de la misma forma adornaban sus muñecas y cuello; Harry vio todo ello de manera veloz, sin poder evitar sonrojarse furiosamente al darse cuenta de que el torso femenino estaba totalmente al descubierto, miró directamente al rostro de la criatura para no parecer inapropiado, sus ojos eran dorados y transmitían en ese momento una carga impresionante de amabilidad que internamente agradeció.

—Dinos tu nombre— exigió por su parte la sirena, sacándolo así de su ensoñación. El chico se enderezó en su sitio e inhaló profundamente en un intento de calmar sus nervios, respondió firmemente y con la mirada en alto.

—Harry Potter.

Ambas féminas asintieron complacidas, la sirena entonces hizo un movimiento con su mano, creando un espejo de hielo, en él apareció una bella piedra color rojo…

—Cuando el último heredero de Gryffindor nacido en éstas tierras desapareció, _el diamante_ llegó a mi morada…

Dijo la sirena.

—Y la Madre Tierra me informó que cuando el heredero de Godric regresara, él tendría que tomar la piedra para ser reconocido como tal.

Completó la centauro.

—Sin embargo, al ser nosotras sus guardianes, tienes que demostrarnos que eres digno de tomarla.—informó Ravenclaw, mientras hacía desaparecer el espejo.

El muchacho tragó saliva, Remus le había dicho que sólo tendría que pasar _una_ prueba…

—Lo que yo quiero pedirte es muy sencillo, Harry, tiene que ver con tu alma. —Le anunció la rubia.

—¿Mi alma? —preguntó el muchacho, con gesto extrañado, la centauro rió tiernamente y asintió, hizo aparecer varias flores ante el joven, cada una de ellas pulcramente blancas y aparentemente idénticas entre sí.

—Estas pequeñas pueden representar la vida o la muerte para quien las toca, sólo nosotros, los guías, podemos reconocer lo que las diferencia… no es cosa de magia sino del alma, como te he dicho. Fue por algo que nuestros antecesores fueron elegidos y es por algo que lo hemos sido nosotros… si tocas la correcta, probarás que eres quien dices ser...

—¿Y si no…? —Harry ya sabía la respuesta, era lógico, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Morirás —Contestó la sirena, sin mayor expresión en su rostro.

—Pero no te preocupes, Harry… yo sé que podrás hacerlo. —le animó la centauro.

El chico tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió, afiló entonces la mirada, observando detalladamente cada planta. Lo hizo una, dos, tres y cuatro veces sin obtener resultados satisfactorios, ¡eran iguales!, se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiendo algo de miedo y tristeza por estar a punto de fracasar en su tarea… no era justo.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir notó que algunas de las flores tenían una especie de aura alrededor suyo, de color grisáceo, el muchacho no pudo evitar jadear ante la sorpresa, pero al hacerlo el aura desapareció.

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante, repasó mentalmente lo que había hecho: se había sentido triste y había cerrado los ojos, al abrirlos había encontrado ese cambio en las plantas, intentó volver a hacerlo, pero ésta vez no funcionó.

—Las emociones no son algo manipulable… sólo están.

Comentó la centauro, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de la sirena.

—No debes ayudarlo. —dijo Ravenclaw.

—Es que Harry tiene prisa y no quiero atrasarlo mucho. —respondió tranquilamente la de ojos dorados.

¿Prisa?, pensó el aludido, para después recordar a Draco diciéndoles que se cuidaran y que no tardasen mucho. El chico se sonrojó, el príncipe estaba esperando por él… seguro estaría preocupado; la idea hinchó su pecho en alegría y esta vez sólo una flor fue la que brillo, lo hizo de un intenso azul. Harry supo que esa era la correcta, con tranquilidad se agachó como hubiese hecho hace unos minutos con otra y acarició los hermosos pétalos, la flor brilló intensamente, convirtiéndose en una bonita pulserita plateada.

—Bien hecho. —le felicitó la centauro, sonriéndole al tiempo que hacía un movimiento con su mano para que la pulsera se colocase en su muñeca.

—Gracias… —murmuró el muchacho, fascinado con su nueva adquisición, era bellísima.

—Es mi turno —habló la sirena, haciendo aparecer una pared de hielo delgada frente al muchacho—. Este portal te pondrá frente a dos caminos, uno te llevará hacia el diamante y el otro hacia un punto sin retorno.

"Que lindo", pensó Harry, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario. Justo cuando estaba por avanzar se refrenó al darse cuenta de que el "hielo" era sustituido por la visión que le había mencionado Ravenclaw… sólo que había un pequeño problema: estaba debajo del agua.

La sirena le mandó una mirada a Hufflepuf, quien sonrió tranquilizadoramente al muchacho.

—No te preocupes Harry, con esa pulsera podrás estar entre las aguas como si estuvieses en tierra, es mi regalo…

El chico asintió aliviado, se preparó para atravesar el portal y antes de hacerlo volteó hacia el par de féminas.

—Gracias… espero que nos veamos pronto.

Hufflepuf le dedicó otra de sus tiernas sonrisas y la sirena, pese a su seriedad, asintió en su dirección. Harry creyó haber escuchado un "Buena suerte" antes de que una burbuja de aire lo rodease…

El portal desapareció en el mismo instante en que su cuerpo entró de lleno a las aguas y también una especie de campo de fuerza lo rodeó inmediatamente, era como estar en una especie de acuario, veía todas las criaturas nadando tranquilamente a su alrededor, pero no podía tocarlas, ni ellas a él.

Caminó el corto trecho en línea recta que se presentaba ante sí, deteniéndose al llegar a la bifurcación… ¿cómo saber qué camino tomar?

 _Harry_

Escuchó una voz…

 _Harry_

Volvió a oír… era…

 _Mi niño…_

¡Era su madre!

La imagen de una hermosa pelirroja apareció del lado izquierdo del camino, los ojos del muchacho se cristalizaron de inmediato, estuvo tentado a correr directamente hacia los brazos que la mujer extendía tiernamente… pero otra voz lo detuvo.

 _¡Por aquí, Harry!_

Era Sirius, sonriente y con aquella boina que le había regalado en su último cumpleaños…

 _Vamos, ¡nos esperan!_

Apuró otra voz delante de su padrino. Hermione…

 _No hagas esperar a mamá, Harry_

Regañó su padre, apareciendo al lado de su madre… su corazón latió con fuerza, mucha fuerza...

 _Compañero, ¡todos nos están esperando!_

Sonreía Ron, abrazando a Hermione.

 _Hice tu comida favorita, Harry_

Decía su madre.

 _Hey, pequeño Harry, ¡vamos a jugar un rato!_

Hirklon… detrás de sus amigos y su padrino…

 _¡Vamos, Harry!, ¡el almuerzo se enfría, campeón!_

Insistía su padre, sonriendo cariñosamente…

 _He preparado otro par de emparedados, seguro que te gustarán…_

Dijo Remus, apareciendo a un costado de Sirius…

 _¡Harry!_

Llamaba su madre…

 _El príncipe espera por usted, joven Harry_

Recordó Derklus, sumándose al gran grupo que ya eran Sirius, Remus y sus amigos…

 _¡Harry, Harry!_

Gritaban sus padres…

 _¡Harry, Harry!_

Gritaban ahora también los otros….

 _¡Harry, Harry!_

¿Cómo podían hacerlo elegir entre ellos?, era algo muy cruel… su cuerpo temblaba y su cabeza punzaba de forma muy dolorosa...

 **Eres raro…**

Esa voz, aún por encima del resto de los gritos… era _tan_ tranquilizante.

 **Me gusta que seas raro**

Draco estaba ahí, esperando junto con todos sus compañeros y sonriéndole, sólo como él podía hacerlo…

 _¡Harry, Harry!_

Gritaron con mayor insistencia las voces de sus padres, el muchacho los observó con detenimiento, se veían igual a como los recordaba… y eso no podías ser más que una farsa. Estaban muertos. Lo cierto es que no volvería a verlos nunca, ningún tipo de magia podría regresarlos a la vida. Y ellos no lo obligarían a aferrarse a su recuerdo… su imagen ahora no eran más que sombras del pasado: eran el punto sin retorno, y él tenía que estar dispuesto a luchar por alumbrar su camino enfrentando el presente.

 _¡Eso es, Harry!_

Animaron sus amigos, celebrando su decisión.

 _Te queremos mucho, pequeño…_

Fue lo último que dijeron sus padres antes de desaparecer, al igual que sus amigos…

Harry suspiró limpiando una traviesa lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, tomó el camino de la derecha, esperando con paciencia encontrar el diamante…

El brillo indiscutiblemente rojo al final del sendero lo hizo sentir feliz: lo había hecho. Tomó la piedra entre sus manos y cerró los ojos sin miedo, sintiendo un jaloncito en el estómago, al abrirlos se encontró frente a frente con Draco, le sonrió:

—Lo logré


	10. La última tarde

_La última tarde…_

* * *

Cuando Derklus, Hirklon y Remus habían llegado a Rubel todo había sido muy tranquilo, los tres confiaban en Harry, así que no hicieron más que disponerse a esperarlo de buena gana; el dragón rojo volvió a jugar con los pequeños humanos al instante —al parecer los chiquillos nunca se cansaban, seguramente era por eso que tan bien se llevaban— mientras que el hombre y su amigo alado simplemente lo observaron a la sombra del mismo árbol de la mañana:

Poco después se habían visto rodeados por un cómodo y placentero silencio, el castaño incluso estuvo a punto de quedar profundamente dormido, hasta que _eso_ apareció en su mente.

Una visión.

Abrió los ojos de prisa, alertando a Derklus en el proceso, el hombre agradeció haber dejado la canasta justamente al costado del árbol antes de partir con Harry, sacó de ella su libreta y comenzó a dibujar, siendo observado con total atención por el dragón verde.

El de mirada avellana había heredado ese tino en el arte del gran Albus, por lo que no se le complicó trasladar con exactitud lo que su mente había observado al papel. Sólo faltaba darle color, pero ahí estaban, eran tres hombres:

Uno bajito, sonriente y pelirrojo, otro más alto, con el cabello rubio cenizo, el tercero era rubio platino e igualmente de gran estatura; el primero tenía los ojos castaños y los otros dos tenían los ojos grises, casi parecían…

Remus se sorprendió mucho ante sus deducciones, miró discretamente a Derklus y volvió a observar sus dibujos… ¿qué significaría eso?

Antes de poder pensar algo más otra visión vino a él, una en que Harry caía al vacío.

—¡Tenemos que ir al castillo! —gritó, aunque por supuesto que el dragón no le entendió, pero sí percibió su nerviosismo.

El castaño estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, ¡tenían que darse prisa!, tomó el libro de la leyenda —Harry se lo había encargado también antes de ingresar a la Gran Montaña— buscando algo… lo que fuese para poder explicarse y pronto lo encontró, la imagen del Castillo:

La señaló y Derklus entendió el mensaje, se tensó un poco porque estaba prohibido llevar a los humanos ahí sin previa autorización del príncipe, pero asintió, sabía que aquel hombre era una persona muy tranquila y sensata, si le estaba pidiendo eso, una razón muy poderosa debía de tener…

Con un grito le informó a Hirklon de la situación y el dragón rojo también adquirió un porte serio, ¿Derklus rompiendo las reglas?, eso era grave. Alejó suavemente a los niños de su alrededor, extendió sus alas y siguió a su amigo por los aires. Si su velocidad era así de constante, llegarían en menos de una hora al castillo…

Remus, aferrándose al gran cuello del dragón verde, rogó poder llegar a tiempo.

* * *

 _—Lo logré_

Había dicho Harry al aparecer frente a él, sorprendiéndolo en el acto, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo…? —"llegaste", iba a preguntar, pero no terminó de hacerlo, pues el muchacho cayó arrodillado ante sí, al parecer muy débil. Draco se acercó rápidamente al chico, alzando su rostro con el propio, estaba muy pálido.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó preocupado, buscando el jovial brillo en las esmeraldas del pequeño humano o el sonrojo que siempre acompañaba sus mejillas cuando sus miradas se encontraban…

—Yo… yo sé cómo ayudarte.

Habló el chico, con la voz entrecortada y alegre al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de la chispa jubilosa en los ojos grises que tanto le gustaban…

Sin embargo Draco se dijo que si ya había esperado prácticamente tres siglos por ese momento no le costaría mucho esperar un poco más… el pequeño en verdad se veía mal.

—Gracias, pero... eso puede esperar, mejor explícame lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

Los bonitos ojos verdes denotaron sorpresa al instante, posteriormente su dueño se ruborizó al adivinar el gesto de preocupación del dragón y asintió para complacer al príncipe, quien sonrió aliviado cuando el gracioso color rojo se apoderó de las mejillas del joven, ese era Harry...

Draco moldeó sus nubes para hacer una superficie que sirviera de cama para el muchacho, colocándose a su lado en espera de que comenzara con su relato; había descubierto que le encantaba escucharlo hablar…

Harry comenzó diciéndole que él también era un _guía_ y que por eso era que había podido venir a Nyntra, fue divertido ver el gesto sorprendido del gran dragón al escucharlo decir aquello, incluso se permitió reír un poco, cosa que el príncipe disfrutó bastante, por cierto; posteriormente habló sobre aquello de que necesitaban del otro para alcanzar todo su poder, al decirlo había balbuceado y el color en su rostro había aumentado un poco. Draco era un dragón, pero la verdad era que de haber podido _quizás_ él también se habría sonrojado _un poco_ …

El príncipe se había sentido orgulloso del chico cuando éste le contó cómo era que había superado las pruebas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, aunque claro que el muchacho evitó mencionar que en ambos casos fue precisamente el recuerdo del dragón lo que lo había hecho seguir adelante… se moriría de vergüenza si lo supiese.

Cuando terminó de hablar Harry dijo sentirse mejor y muy a pesar de que Draco estuvo un poco renuente, finalmente aceptó _intentarlo_ … en verdad que el chico podía ser testarudo.

El diamante fue dejado cuidadosamente en donde antes había reposado Harry, mientras que el muchacho se levantó, ignorando esa pequeña punzada en la cabeza que seguía persistiendo a pesar de todo; el azul volvió a insistir con aquello de descansar un poco más notando los gestos aturdidos del joven…

—… ya has hecho mucho por hoy, será mejor que te recuestes y…

—¡No!, ¡puedo hacerlo! —gritó, un poco enojado, entonces Draco le dedicó la mirada más seria del mundo, logrando que Harry se arrepintiese de su reacción al instante, inmediatamente se disculpó—, lo lamento, lo que sucede es que… en verdad quiero hacerlo, volar se ha convertido también en mi sueño… en el mayor de ellos.

Confesó avergonzado, recordando incluso cómo había dejado atrás la imagen de sus padres ante la perspectiva de un futuro con el dragón, sintió nuevamente sus mejillas arder y ya se estaba resignando a una respuesta negativa cuando Draco lo empujó suavemente con el hocico.

—Si no subes no podré partir. —mencionó, sonriéndole divertido, el rostro del muchacho se iluminó en un segundo y con cuidado "escaló" hasta posarse detrás del cuello de la criatura… era cálido.

Draco sopló, haciendo que las nubes del castillo hicieran espacio para poder descender, Harry cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire puro de las alturas.

El príncipe trató de calmar a su vez su propio nerviosismo, al fin, después de tantos años, podría hacerlo… él también cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos, para después dejarse caer al vacío, por unos instantes el pánico se apoderó de su ser, pero ser consciente del pequeño cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo lo hizo tener valor para abrir los ojos, mover las alas… y volar.

Hombre y dragón rieron con total libertad en ese momento, como uno solo, las inmensas alas se agitaron vigorosas antes de dar una vuelta en el aire y el chico lo disfrutó, muy al contrario de lo que había pasado con Hirklon, esta vez se sentía completamente seguro, a salvo. El gran dragón subió y subió en los aires, hasta llegar a un punto increíblemente alto en que su tierra se podía contemplar en todo su esplendor…

Parecía que en ese instante eran dueños de todo lo que existía partiendo desde la Gran Montaña hasta el horizonte y mucho más… ambos corazones latían desenfrenados, ambos eran inmensamente felices, se sentían libres, poderosos: completos.

—Gracias, Harry.

Habló un emocionado príncipe…

—Gracias a ti... _Draco_

El dragón amplió su sonrisa, le encantaba ese muchacho… era adorable.

—¿Listo para bajar?

Preguntó divertido.

—¡Listo!

Contestó el otro, con evidente entusiasmo, navegaron en el aire durante tiempo indefinido, todo siendo demasiado increíble…

El joven pasó sus dedos por las nubes, sintiendo la humedad que quedaba en ellos como resultado, alzó los brazos como si estuviese en un juego mecánico —aunque claro que esto era muchísimo mejor— todo era demasiado perfecto como para notar el momento en que había terminado de forma tan horrible:

Había sido en un segundo, Harry había notado que no podía controlar ya sus acciones, sus miembros se negaron a obedecerlo, con desesperación se dio cuenta de que no pudo más aferrarse al otro, ni siquiera pudo hablar para avisar de ello… Draco siguió volando, hasta notar que el pequeño cuerpo resbalaba de su lomo, entonces entró en pánico, uso las alas, el hocico, las garras… todo.

Pero la caída fue inminente, aún así no se permitió darse por vencido, descendió a toda velocidad, buscando alcanzar al pequeño antes de que la catástrofe se hiciera realidad, ordenando a sus nubes salvar el cuerpo del hombrecito, odiando que eso no fuese posible, pues ellas tampoco podrían llegar a tiempo…

Harry supo lo que tendría que pasarle.

Y no le importó demasiado, volteó hacia arriba y vio la cosa más maravillosa del mundo… _a él_ , al príncipe de Nyntra brillando por la luz del sol y volando como la majestuosa criatura que era… lo único que arruinaba la imagen eran sus ojos tristes, el chico le sonrió como pudo… quería que fuese feliz.

Más pronto de lo que uno quisiera decir, se escuchó un gran estruendo en toda la Ciudad… junto con un grito desgarrador…

Remus y compañía llegaron a tiempo sólo para presenciar lo último.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

El lunes el epílogo…

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y llegar hasta aquí…

P.D: No me odien :`v

 **kothaax3:** Me asusté cuando no vi tu comentario, yo dije "ya le caí mal XD", jaja espero que tu alma aguante este capítulo, no todo es lo que parece, recuerda... claro que no me molestan tus mensajes, los amo :`), nos vemos, en serio que extrañé ver tu nombre en los comentarios 7n7

 **Nozomi no yuki:** Me alegra muchísimo que pienses eso, la verdad que esta historia tiene una parte muy importante de mi kokoro (?), es que Draco no es tan malo... a veces XD, ojalá te haya gustado, no olvides comentar XD jajaja en serio gracias :3

 **AnataYume:** jajaja así como yo ayer, no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda XD, bueno, pues ya viste que uno de los extras será pensando en ti 7u7, jaja pues alguien no, pero algo si XD, jaja esa es una idea graciosisima, espero que te haya gustado, dime lo que piensas de todo esto, (creo que me prepararé para morir (?)) :B


	11. Epílogo

_Epílogo._

* * *

 **"Una historia es como un tren en movimiento: no importa dónde lo abordes, tarde o temprano llegarás a tu destino"**

 **-Khaled Hosseini**

Una manada de unicornios corriendo por aquí y algunas sirenas modelando por allá...

Azul, rojo, verde, nuevamente azul y un poco de blanco...

Suave y áspero, grande y pequeño...

Todo ello en armonía...

Todo a su alrededor siendo imágenes esplendorosas llenas de vida y belleza...

Pero ninguna de ellas lograba estremecerlo como aquella última visión del mundo que se le había permitido conocer.

Uno y mil suspiros habían ya abandonado sus labios, una y mil lagrimas habían derramado sus ojos, uno y mil pensamientos había dedicado a los hubiera... una y mil veces deseó nunca haber despertado.

Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes quizás en ese mismo instante se encontraría disfrutando a lo grande todo aquello tan deslumbrante a su alrededor, pero justo ahora su mente y su corazón estaban en duelo y nadie lo podía comprender, porque nadie entendería nunca lo que había pasado... ni siquiera él lo terminaba de entender.

—¡Que maravilla!

Escuchó decir a Hermione, lo que lo llevó a observar medianamente interesado la escultura de un hipogrifo, ciertamente era muy realista con todos esos detalles tan elaborados en su figura; no obstante, mientras la chica castaña se deshacía en aportaciones culturales respecto a la criatura, su mente no pudo menos que perderse nuevamente en aquel lunes que se le antojaba ya tan lejano...

Si bien en un segundo había estado montado en el lomo del magnífico dragón azul y al otro su cuerpo había caído desde las alturas de Nyntra sin remedio alguno, lo que finalmente le había terminado por suceder había sido aparecer en su no-mágica-ni-maravillosa-sala-de-estar, sano y salvo... pero increíblemente aturdido.

Todas las emociones que había vivido en un par de segundos se habían aglomerado en un tumulto de confusión que no lo había abandonado hasta el momento. Recordaba haberse levantado de prisa del sillón, escuchando la última nota de alguna canción emitida por su equipo reproductor.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Se había preguntado entonces, frunciendo el ceño al encontrarse con las mismas ropas con que había llegado a la Ciudad de los Dragones y no con las que Remus Lupin se había encargado de prestarle. Había buscado su libro con desesperación, recordando después haberlo encargado con el castaño, tanteó su muñeca en busca de la pulsera que Hufflepuf le había regalado... y no estaba...

Intentó hacer magia, regresar a la Ciudad... pero no pudo...

Justo cuando pronunció un último y frustrado "por favor" el teléfono había timbrado, sacándolo de su embotamiento. Se reprendió un poco a sí mismo en ese instante, después de todo Sirius debía estar sumamente preocupado, luego de no haber asistido a la escuela ni haber contestado sus llamadas por esos días...

—¿Sirius?, ¡lamento no haber contestado antes!, ¡lo que sucede es que...!

La risa de su padrino interrumpió sus atropelladas justificaciones.

—¿Harry?, vamos, muchacho, si apenas te he llamado una vez, no te preocupes...

¿Una vez?, revisó la pantallita del teléfono... Lunes 24 de Abril... no había pasado ni un día, quizá ni un par de horas...

—¿Harry, estás bien? —preguntó con voz seria el adulto, extrañado por la reacción del muchacho.

—Oh, claro... yo... sí, estoy bien —mintió, sudando frío sin notarlo.

—Mmm, si te sientes mal será mejor que duermas —le aconsejó el hombre, denotando preocupación—, no importa si no vas al colegio mañana, no creo que te digan nada, eres un buen chico después de todo...

—No... estoy bien, en serio... ¿no hay nuevas noticias? —cambió de tema, no estaba como para dar explicaciones de algo que ni siquiera él mismo había terminado de asimilar, el timbre en la voz de su padrino repentinamente se volvió alegre. A veces pensaba que tratar con el hombre era como hacerlo con un niño.

—¡Si, muy buenas noticias!, mi equipo y yo seremos parte de la exposición artística de este fin de semana, la verdad es que nos costó bastante escoger alguna criatura en especial, ¡es que hay tantas! —rió por la bocina— pero finalmente hemos escogido a los dragones...

Sirius continuó hablando de otros tantos temas que se relacionaban con su presentación, pero Harry no estaba en disposición como para ponerle atención del todo... su cabeza estaba trabajando de más en ese instante, no obstante siguió escuchando todo lo que el adulto decía, se notaba emocionado...

Finalmente prometió dejar que fuese su mismo padrino el que le enseñase sus trabajos llegado el día de la exposición y se despidió de él sin mayor novedad...

Tras colgar se permitió dejarse caer en el sillón con total desfachatez, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y observando al vacío... preguntándose por qué era que no podía hacer magia, negándose a creer que todo había sido un sueño que su mente había terminado por confundir con la realidad.

Había intentado burlarse de sí mismo diciendo que nunca había tenido tanta imaginación, que era simplemente imposible que todas esas cosas maravillosas las hubiese inventado él... pero terminó llorando, lamentándose por haberse dejado llevar tanto por un sueño si es que lo era, y odiándose por haber sido tan obstinado si es que no lo había sido: quizá si no hubiese presionado a Draco para que volasen juntos, quizá si hubiese esperado un poco... quizás... quizás aún podría estar con él...

Así pasaron prácticamente todas sus tardes, entre lamentos y suspiros...

Su rendimiento en el colegio le ganó más de una mirada reprobatoria por parte de los profesores y unas cuantas más preocupadas por parte de sus amigos. Los días pasaron con mucha más lentitud de la que alguna vez hubiese creído que podían pasar, fue consciente como nunca antes de su soledad y rogó entonces poder volver a Nyntra, suplicó por ver aquel mundo aunque fuese una vez más... pero no se le fue otorgado tal cosa, aún por mucho que lo hubiese deseado.

—¡Harry! —le llamó Sirius, forzándolo a formar una sonrisa en su dirección, hace tiempo que no veía a su padrino y no quería preocuparlo en vano... no con algo que no tenía solución.

Fue abrazado en cuanto el otro llegó a su lado, respondió con algo de timidez el gesto, después de todo aún no se acostumbraba a la efusividad de su padrino... no pudo evitar pensar que su personalidad le recordaba un poco a cierto dragón rojo.

—¡Corre, están a punto de iniciar la presentación!

Harry asintió y siguió a su padrino, sabiendo que Ron y Hermione se quedarían viendo alguna otra de las secciones de la exposición; él y su padrino llegaron a tiempo para ver cómo un chico pelirrojo sonreía y bajaba la enorme cortina que cubría el cuadro, el de ojos verdes no pudo evitar pensar que el muchacho se le hacía familiar, pero no divagó mucho en ello, su corazón pareció dejar de funcionar unos segundos cuando observó la magnífica obra... no importaba que ya la hubiese visto antes, resultaba igual de impactante para él, por todo lo que implicaban esas enormes alas y aquellos preciosos ojos grises.

—Draco.

Pronunció como hubiese hecho la primera vez, acariciando las letras con ternura y no sin cierto asombro...

—¿Cómo lo supiste?, ¡pensé que podría sorprenderte!, aunque, bueno, quizá es un poco obvio y… —empezó a divagar su padrino, al parecer extrañado, el chico no respondió, sin querer perder detalle de la obra de arte, debatiéndose internamente entre creer o no que estuviese ahí...

—Supongo que no es igual al de Albus, pero no está tan mal, ¿no, Harry? —comentó cierto castaño apareciendo a lado de su padrino...

—¡Remus! —casi gritó, sorprendido y excitado a partes iguales—, ¿cómo...?

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó un desconcertado Sirius, Remus sonrió amablemente, guiñándole un ojo al más joven como diciéndole que guardase el secreto, el chico sólo asintió, luchando por controlar sus nervios.

—Alguna vez nos vimos... yo... Remus, ¿dónde...? —"está Draco", quiso preguntar, el castaño sonrió aún más, cabeceando detrás suyo.

Y Harry, mientras volteaba con lentitud, se sintió morir, ¡ahí estaba!, si bien ahora era un muchacho al igual que él, un poco más alto, con el cabello platino y la piel blanca en lugar de azul, sabía bien que reconocería esa profunda mirada gris en cualquier lado; se contuvo para no saltar a sus brazos, después de todo él seguía teniendo todo el porte de un príncipe...

Se ruborizó de pura felicidad cuando reconoció la misma ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en los ojos contrarios, Draco sonrió de lado ante el hecho, ¿sería que Harry nunca dejaría de sonrojarse?, ojala no, le encantaba verlo así.

—Hola, Harry.

Esa voz, debería ser un pecado tener esa voz... sus ojos esta vez lagrimearon un poco, apenas tuvo oportunidad para balbucear algo, cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente:

—¡Pequeño Harry! —Un torbellino pelirrojo lo apresó en un fuerte abrazo, el chico apenas y atinó a palmear la espalda del muchacho que tan confianzudamente lo había atrapado, sin embargo sonrió al reconocer el timbre de Hirklon en la voz del mismo chico que antes había levantado la cortina.

—No creo que al joven Harry le agrade mucho que hagas ese tipo de cosas tan impulsivas enfrente de los suyos... —escuchó ahora al inconfundible Derklus, viendo cómo se posicionaba al lado de Draco; el pelirrojo se separó del cuerpo del moreno, enseñando la lengua al rubio que lo estaba regañando.

—Claro que no le molesta, ¿verdad que no, pequeño Harry? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, esta vez conformándose con pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros del muchacho...

—Supongo que no... _pequeño_ Hirklon...—comentó al darse cuenta de que ahora tenían prácticamente la misma estatura, al contrario del par de hermanos que eran bastante altos en realidad.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante el apodo, logrando que el platino riese un poco y el mismo Derklus soltase un bufido divertido.

—Eh, Harry, no seguirás enojado por lo del vuelo, ¿verdad?, ¡es que me emocione mucho!

El chico negó divertido, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto de buscar alguna explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, no por el momento, estaba muy feliz.

—¿Y de dónde se conocen? —insistió Sirius, sin gustarle mucho las confiancitas con la que hablaban a su ahijado.

—Eso no importa ahora... quizá después Harry tenga tiempo de contártelo todo. Ahora, nosotros tenemos que continuar con nuestra presentación, mira que está siendo todo un éxito.

Declaró Remus, tomando de un brazo a Sirius mientras lo alejaba de los muchacho. Muy para la sorpresa del moreno su padrino aceptó sin rechistar, incluso sonriendo mientras el castaño lo guiaba por entre los cuadros, al parecer olvidándose de sus repentinos celos fraternales...

Derklus dijo entonces algo sobre querer ver lo que había en la exposición, llevándose a Hirklon prácticamente arrastrando detrás suyo; fue así como Harry permaneció a solas con el príncipe, el más alto comenzó a caminar hasta un sitio más alejado del parque —que era donde se había hecho la exposición— cuando llegaron en frente de la fuente que hace poco los vecinos del pueblo habían mandado a construir se detuvo...

El moreno pensó que casi parecían estar en alguna escena de película, en la que él y Draco eran los protagonistas, eso sencillamente no podía ser más perfecto… bueno, quizá si.

—Estás vivo —dijo Draco tras unos segundos de silencio, permitiéndose observarlo detalladamente, asegurándose de que estuviese totalmente sano, como se podrá adivinar, el chico se sonrojo ante el escrutinio, pero sostuvo la mirada al otro.

—Me asusté mucho... —confesó en un susurro, el gesto del rubio se endureció al instante con sus palabras.

—Lamento haberte dejado caer, yo no sabía que...

—No... no... yo... —se sonrojó un poco más, bajando la mirada hacia la punta de sus zapatos—... lo que quiero decir es que... la idea de no volver a verte nunca más... no podía tolerarla...

Harry no se atrevió a volver a mirar hacia arriba, no hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes y un pecho cálido rodeando su cuerpo, entonces se encontró cara a cara con esos sedosos cabellos platinos y no pudo evitar inhalar el exquisito aroma que despedían, Draco enterró su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del moreno, apretando su abrazo antes de hablar.

—Yo tampoco podía tolerarla.

El de ojos verdes se permitió incluirse él mismo en el íntimo contacto, enredando sus brazos en la espalda del otro, disfrutando del calor que le transmitían aquellas manos en su cintura... ¿cómo podía sentirse tan seguro con alguien a quien prácticamente apenas había conocido?, quizás era el destino, quizás era que había esperado toda la vida por él y quizás era por eso que se le hacía tan familiar y necesario.

—Harry —llamó el más alto, a pesar de saber que tenía toda la atención del muchacho, le gustaba decir su nombre.

El aludido, por su parte, sintió su corazón martillar con insistencia en su pecho, separándose un poco del abrazo para dejar que sus miradas se encontrasen al fin, Draco frunció un poco el ceño y aprovechó para quitarle con suavidad las gafas, quería observar aquellas hermosas esmeraldas sin impedimento alguno...

—Nunca te vuelvas a ir... —pidió el platino en un susurro, procediendo a observarlo directamente a los ojos, entonces Harry se maravilló con la intensidad con que los rayos de sol daban luz al bello rostro humano, otorgándole un aspecto etéreo, el chico se sintió hipnotizado por la intensa mirada que le era dedicada... única y exclusivamente a él...

—Nunca.

Prometió, sin darse cuenta del momento en que el más alto había tomado su rostro entre sus manos, ruborizándose al notar el dulce aliento ajeno chocando con sus mejillas, observó los labios rosas y rellenitos que se entreabrían para él, sintiendo su estómago cosquillear...

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue espontáneo, repentino y natural, como el primer llanto de un niño, como el primer botón floreciendo en primavera, algo que sencillamente tenía que suceder. El mundo explotó cuando finalmente sus bocas se unieron. Fue un toque suave, inocente y sin embargo lleno de amor... el moreno agradeció que el otro lo sostuviese con tanta firmeza entre sus brazos, porque estaba seguro de que podría haber caído de no haber sido por ello.

Una de sus manos apretó con ternura la que estaba posada en su mejilla, mientras que la otra viajó hacia el hombro ajeno, ascendiendo con ternura por el cuello, hasta acariciar los sedosos cabellos, sonriendo al percibir como la otra piel se erizaba ante el contacto con la suya.

Movieron sus labios con suavidad, todos llenos de inexperiencia y de ansias... suspiraron contra la carne ajena, disfrutando de lo que apenas conocían, con paciencia, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y supiesen que volvería a dar vueltas únicamente cuando ellos se separasen... no querían separarse nunca.

Sin embargo Draco concluyó con una pequeña mordida al labio inferior del más bajito el contacto, suspirando y maravillándose con la imagen dispuesta ante sí, ojos verdes entreabiertos y brillando con luz propia, labios rojos e hinchados por el reciente contacto, bonitas mejillas sonrojadas por el nerviosismo y piel temblorosa bajo su tacto... Harry definitivamente era el humano más hermoso del universo.

El más alto abrió grandes los ojos al tiempo que un imperceptible rubor se posó en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, pero no apartó sus manos del rostro del moreno. —Mmm... lo siento.

Harry se puso muy nervioso al instante, ¿se había arrepentido?, ¿besaba feo?, ¿le olía la boca?, ¡que vergüenza!

—Po... ¿por qué? —preguntó ansioso, tensándose un poco; Draco frunció aún más el ceño, esta vez dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada al más bajito.

—¿No estás enojado?

—¿Enojado? —"¡pero si estaba en la gloria!" —, no... ¿por qué?

—Oh, bueno, es que... — el rubio volvió a evitar su mirada, carraspeando mientras su mano abandonaba una de las mejillas del otro para pasarlas nerviosamente por su cabello—, según sé esto sólo lo hacen los humanos que... bueno... cuando se aparean.

Sentenció al fin. Harry se quedó de piedra obviamente... sólo unos segundos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, alejándose del rubio mientras su cara pasaba a ser una réplica exacta de cualquier volcán en erupción, empezó a sacudir sus manos para todos lados, sin saber dónde meter la cara. Draco se cruzó de brazos, evidenciando también su contrariedad.

—Yo... es que no sé porque lo hice... sólo quise... mmm, no es que yo quiera... bueno, _eso_... —se excusó el príncipe, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que realmente no quería "eso", Harry comenzó a reír estruendosamente como señal de nerviosismo e histeria, para después callar y mirar al suelo, totalmente avergonzado.

—Bueno... —apretó sus mangas, no quería que Draco se sintiese mal con eso ni nada, después de todo—,las personas que se quieren... emm... a veces, se besan... no necesariamente porque bueno... porque quieran a-a-aparearse

Explicó, alejando las imágenes que su mente había evocado con lo dicho por el más alto, quien pareció reflexionar sus palabras, para después sonreír de lado, como aquel que acaba de descubrir algo muy importante..

—Ya veo... entonces está bien... creo que te quiero Harry.

Y el muchacho se sintió volar con sólo esas palabras.

—¡Yo también!

El dragón rió divertido por la efusividad del chico, atreviéndose a volver a abrazarlo y darle apenas un beso fugaz... Harry se acurrucó en aquellos fuertes brazos y se sintió el ser más feliz del universo, se olvidó de todo y de todos...

—¿Compañero?

Oh, oh...

Esa era la voz de Ron.

Harry se separó rápidamente del rubio, volteando a ver a sus amigos, totalmente avergonzado por haberse olvidado de ellos, carraspeó, mientras pensaba en la manera adecuada de presentarlos...

No fue del todo necesario, porque entonces llegó el simpático Hirklon de no-sé-dónde-pero-gracias, tomando a su despistado amigo por los hombros y llevándose el hilo de la conversación:

—¿Eres amigo del pequeño, eh?, ¡mucho gusto!, ¡yo soy Hirklon!, ése que viene allá con cara de limón exprimido es Derklus y el que estaba de cariñoso con Harry es Draco...

—H-hola, ¿son rusos? —preguntó su amigo, tras tambalearse por la fuerza en el abrazo del otro, sopesando sus palabras y sintiéndose un poco aturdido, internamente tratando de asimilar "cariñoso, Harry y Draco" en la misma expresión gramatical...

—¿Rusos?, ¿qué es eso?, ¡somos humanos!, ¡en serio!

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron confundidos, para después carcajearse, está de más decir que simpatizaron de inmediato con el otro, Derklus y Hermione observaron horrorizados el dúo dinamita que se acababa de formar, mientras que Harry se carcajeó dándose cuenta de que había tenido razón en cuanto a sus suposiciones si es que ellos cuatro se conocían.

Los seis caminaron en silencio para reunirse con Remus y Sirius, que por cierto, para el momento en que los encontraron parecían más preocupados en el rostro del otro que en buscar a la bola de muchachos que estaba temporalmente a su cargo... a Harry no le importó mucho eso, después de todo el castaño le había caído bastante bien, pero Derklus tomó algo así como el papel de "hermano celoso" del de ojos chocolate... poniendo nervioso a su padrino, por supuesto.

El ojiverde se permitió disfrutar de todo aquello sin más, de la deliciosa comida que había preparado Remus y que ahora todos degustaban, de la sarta de tonterías que decían los pelirrojos del grupo, de los elocuentes comentarios de Hermione, de las serias respuestas de Derklus y por sobre todas las cosas... de los hermosos ojos grises que no dejaron de observarlo ni un instante, de los pequeños roces que tenían sus manos, de la risa y de la voz del ser que más amaba en el mundo.

Disfrutó ese día como no había disfrutado nunca antes otro... ya después tuvo tiempo de enterarse de la forma en que los dragones habían llegado a su pequeña ciudad:

Cuando se habían dado cuenta de que en el sitio en que su cuerpo debía haber caído no había nada más que las ropas que Remus le había prestado y la pulsera que Hufflepuf le había regalado, supusieron de inmediato que había regresado a su mundo, pero Draco quería verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien...

Así que tomó el diamante y la pulsera que habían sido dadas al pequeño mago, se dirigió hasta donde residían la centauro y la sirena, les pidió ayuda y consejo, recibiendola de inmediato, por supuesto, ambas guías habían sido cautivadas por el inocente empeño del muchacho. Los tres elegidos usaron su magia para abrir un portal hacia Newstrick, cosa que no fue muy difícil en realidad.

El asunto que les fue complicado fue la transformación de los dragones, los habitantes del mundo del último Gryffindor no debían observar al príncipe y a sus acompañantes en sus formas originales, así que tuvieron que usar la piedra para poder cambiar sus apariencias. Dividieron el diamante justamente en tres partes iguales, con la magia de Ravenclaw transformaron los trozos en anillos y con los poderes de Hufflepuf hicieron que funcionasen sólo cuando sus portadores así lo quisieran, fue Draco el que finalmente les dio la función que debían tener: otorgarles forma humana.

Lo cierto es que el trío de dragones se había sentido muy extraño al tener que usar ropas, ellos se habían sentido muy cómodos como habían terminado, pero Remus había insistido en que no era lo normal entre la gente del otro mundo, así que habían aceptado ponerse lo que el castaño les había extendido.

Una vez que todo eso estuvo listo cruzaron el portal, siendo Draco el príncipe que era sólo sería necesario pedir regresar para volver a estar en Nyntra, así que no existía mayor problema respecto a su ausencia, las guías prometieron hacerse cargo mientras él no estuviese.

Remus, habiendo tenido todas las visiones de la ciudad natal de Harry, ideó todo un plan para ser parte del equipo de Sirius Black, el padrino del muchacho —que quede claro que _sólo era por Harry_... sólo por él— así que dadas sus dotes artísticas habían contactado con el hombre y habían empezado a trabajar, llegando después al punto en el que todos se habían encontrado...

Draco le explicó al moreno que no había podido usar su magia porque había quedado muy débil con la aparición que inconscientemente había hecho al momento de caer, que de por sí las pruebas de las guías habían drenado sus poderes y aquel último recurso que había utilizado significó "la gota que derramó el vaso", dijo que sólo tenía que esperar un poco para poder hacer uso de sus hechizos y que entonces podría visitar Nyntra siempre que quisiera...

El príncipe le devolvió la pulsera de Hufflepuf antes de regresar a sus tierras, pidiendo a Harry la promesa de ir a visitarlo en sus próximas vacaciones. Claro que el muchacho así lo hizo e incluso llevó a sus amigos y a su padrino con él, viviendo cientos de aventuras a partir del momento en que volvió a pisar los terrenos del gran dragón.

Y eso... eso ya es otra historia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:** Bueno, es todo, muchas gracias por acompañar esta idea hasta el final, espero que haya sido de su agrado…

Amaría leer algunos comentarios suyos :D

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **SuicideFreakWord:** La verdad que a mi me sorprende que no haya historias de Draco siendo dragón jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado esta, le puse mucho cariño y todo :3, bueno, es que la relación entre nuestros chicos tenía que avanzar rápido, más que nada por la trama XD, pues bueno, espero que el final te haya gustado, ¡Muchas gracias a ti por comentar! :D

 **AnataYume:** Jajaja oh no, aquí no hay puntos medios XD y no, Luna no aparece aquí lamentablemente, a mi también me cae super jeje, quizás en otra historia la ponga como amiguilla de Draco :), bueno, bueno, mantén la calma que no lo maté XD, que bueno que a nadie le importa mucho ver los comentarios porque si no tú ya los hubieras puesto sobre aviso a todos jaja, ya viste que fue exactamente eso lo que pasó, ah, yo tampoco sé si sentirme feliz o triste :`), muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia día a día, me subieron mucho el ánimo tus comentarios :3 ¡Nos leemos!

 **kothaax3:** Pues no pasó lo que creíste que pasó XD, con que tú también te me fuiste de fiesta loca jaja, no importa, en verdad gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final, llegaste a mi kokoro jeje, espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado... nos leemos, linda :)


End file.
